Chaos in highschool!
by SnowStar and Pisces
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in a slice of life with seven girls, a boy, and a club they joined together. Join them as friendships form, romance blooms, and giant birthday cakes! Enjoy reading. Sonic x ? Tails x ? Knuckles x ?
1. A whole new world

"Come on!"

"Get up!"

"You can't die now!"

"We believe in you!"

"..."

"Please!"

"..."

"This ends now! Nyah ha ha ha."

"Then..."

"Fire!"

"I can't lose!"

* * *

"Sonic! Sonic!"

"Nngh. Huh?" Sonic awoke staring at the blue sky that sat above mobius's horizon. He blinked a couple times before rubbing his eyes.

"Come on Sonic! We'll be late for the beach if you don't hurry." Sonic sat up and looked down and seen his little fox brother Tails. He was waving for sonic to come down. Sonic saw this and stood up.

'Look Tails, I know that your lessons helped my swimming, but it was only in a public pool." Sonic said crossing his arms. "A beach is a step up from that you know."

"Heh he, well. Everything's packed up and ready." Tails said. Ever since sonics hydrophobia got in their way on their past adventure's, tails had been teaching sonic the basics of swimming. Only one thing, sonic asked him to. This surprised everyone, but Tails was more than happy to. After all what sonic had done for him he could at least pay his kindness back to him.

"Alright, what about knux?" Sonic asked jumping down from the workshops roof.

"I'm sure he got some stuff, we just need to to fly by Angel island to pick him up." Tails said pressing a button that opened the hanger bringing up the X-tornado.

"-and the Emeralds." Sonic said.

"In the planes compartments." Tails said

"Good, we can't leave the Emeralds unguarded. Never know when Eggman could show." Sonic said.

"So you ready?" Tails asked. Sonic smirked giving his trademark thumbs up.

"Yep, even we need vacation." Sonic said jumping on the wing of the plane.

"You could say that again." Tails said hopping in the cockpit.

"Okay, we need a vacation." Sonic joked, tails only rolled his eyes as he started up the plane. The runway then flattened out as the palm trees folded down so the wings didn't smack during any lift off. Tails then his checks and pulled the throttle. The engine roared and the propeller spun until it was at maximum speed.

"Here we go!" Tails said as the plane speed down the runway, tails pulled up lifting the plane airborne. The two set off into the distance to Angel Island.

* * *

"I think I see knuckles!" Sonic said looking at the massive landmass and a red figure heading to the plane in a glide.

"Ok, gonna swing left to catch him." Tails as he turned the plane to catch knuckles. The red echidna became closer and landed on the left wing wearing viser hat.

"Long time no see guys." Knuckles said.

"Its good to see you again knux." Sonic said.

"Its good to know you didn't chicken out going to the beach." Knuckles told sonic.

"Har de har har. Sonic was afraid of water." Sonic said.

"So you guys seem to be doing ok." Knuckles said.

"Yep, same goes for you too." Sonic said.

"So tails, how's sonics swimming going." Knuckles said aging it on. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"He's been doing ok, I don't know about any deep water." Tails said.

"Ah, sonic will do fine. I mean you got past those water bases of Eggmans." Knuckles.

"Yeah, knux I just sank like a rock. I was lucky there were air pockets in there." Sonic said. The plane then shook violently as it was then struck by lightning causing tails to tense up in fear the plane rocked as winds started blow the plane.

"Tails! What happened?" Sonic shouted holding on the wing.

"I don't know? The weather changed dramatically. " tails said trying to fix the problem.

"Grngh, huh?! What that's?" knuckles said holding on the wing as well, he saw gloomy clouds along with lightning bolts striking in random places. Their attention then focused on what they were headed towards.

"Is that a tornado?!" Sonic said as the plane began to rip apart.

"Sonic, I can't do anything. The planes fried from the lightning strike. Augh!" Tails screamed as the trio was separated by the harsh winds sucking them up into the heart of the storm.

"Tails! Knuckles!" Sonic shouted still holding on the wing he was stationed at. Sonic couldn't even lift his head up, his eyes began to fall heavy closing slowly as everything faded out into black.

"Sonic!"

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" Sonic groaned as all he could do was open his eyes. When he opened them he saw a blue sky much like their own. He then pushed himself off the ground to sit up. When he did he looked around and seen he was in a field of grass. Sonic stood up, but fell down.

"Ah! What the?" Sonic stood up again, this time with more balance, not much but some. After standing up he noticed his height changed, he was at least 5'8" or 5'9". After noting his height check himself. One of the things he noticed that he had no longer had his hedgehog quills or ears. Instead they were replaced by hair in the form of his quills and ears. He then noticed he was wearing more clothing than usual. He had a sleeveless jump shirt with the collars connecting to each other, he also had slim jeans with his trademark shoes. Sonic did a double take and widened his eyes.

"What happened to me?!" Sonic shouted "Am i human?", he then looked around again.

"Wait! Knuckles! Tails!" Sonic called out for his buddies, but no answer. Sonic then was blinded in his eyes by a glare. He looked around and seen one of the Chaos Emeralds on the ground. Sonic picked it up and looked at its hue. It was the blue Emerald.

"The Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said holding it in his hand, he then put it in his pocket, "they must've induced Chaos control when the x-tornado tore apart."

"Well, I know what at least could've happened. The big question, is where am I?" Sonic said as he walked forward, he stumbled a lot not used to his new center of gravity.

"How do humans walk like this!" Sonic said as he stumbled across the field.

"Watch out!"

"Huh?!" Before sonic knew it he felt a ball hit him directly in the face knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. His vision started to blur as blobs of colors surrounded above him before passing out.

* * *

"Hey dude, are you ok?" Sonic heard someone ask him. Sonic opened his eyes and seen he was in a clinic of some sort. He sat up and held his head.

"Ugh, what happened." He groaned.

"You got hit in the face with a soccer ball." Sonic looked over and seen a cyan girl with rainbow hair who had a tom-boyish accent.

"Thanks for the update. Where am I?" He asked her.

"This is Canterlot highscool. Are you a new student or something." She said.

"Canterlot? Highschool?" Sonic thought.

"You don't look like a student I've seen before." The girl said looking him up and down.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Sonic, what about you?" Sonic said.

"Names Rainbow dash, best athlete in the school." She bragged.

"Well, I guess you brought me here. Thanks." Sonic said getting up and walking out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm leaving, I don't need to be here. Besides I'm looking for some frienda I came here with." Sonic said leaving.

"Ah! Hey." She tried to stop him but he was already gone. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

"Who's that guy?"

"He looks kinda cute."

"Does he go here?"

Those were the words sonic heard as he patrolled the place looking for his buddies.

"Come on, Tails, Knux. Where are you guys?" Sonic wondered as the stares continued.

"What if they got transported somewhere else." Sonic thought. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the Emeralds presence, but they were to far to pinpoint where they were. Sonic reopened his eyes was met with a crowd staring at the mobian boy.

"Gah! What the?!" Sonic said surprised. The people then started to close in together and whisper among themselves. Sonic knew they were talking about him, but he chose not to bother with them.

"What's going on here!" He heard someone say. The crowd then broke up and revealed a woman in a white button up shirt with black pants and lighter colored hair like that Rainbow chick. Sonic heard amongst the students say the said persons name.

"Its principal Celestia." They said. Sonics deductive reasoning narrowed it down pretty quick on who this woman was.

"What's caused this much of a ruckus during Class." Celestia said stepping towards Sonic. Sonic gulped his air and sweated a little in her presence, he felt a weight on his chest as she came closer. Was this woman really that much of an influence on him.

"So its you who's caused this commotion." She said, "who are you?" Sonic took a breathe, he couldn't say his alias name from mobius. They wouldn't take him seriously. He had to come up with a last name, his middle name he could do.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic Prower." He said, "sorry buddy, didn't want to take your name." Sonic thought to himself. The woman stared at sonic with a look that sonic wasn't sure of, did she believe him.

"Alright "Sonic prower" What exactly are you here for? I don't remember you being apart of this school." She said staring down sonic. Sonic felt intimidated for once in his life. Even Amy's hammer didn't intimidate him this much.

"Uh, I'm looking for my brother and my cousin." Sonic told her confident.

"Who might your brother and cousin be?" She said.

"Miles Prower, but he goes by Tails. As for my cousin, he's a bit of a knucklehead and relys on his brute strength. So I call him knuckles." Sonic said.

"I see, please come with Mr. Prower." She said waving her finger for him to follow her. Sonic nodded and did as she said.

"Just call me Sonic." Sonic told her as he followed. "Very well, Mr. Sonic."

"I have to be careful, one wrong mistake and I can end up somewhere I don't wanna be." Sonic thought.

* * *

"This way Mr. Sonic." Celestia said opening her office door. Sonic walked in and seen what he was looking for.

"Sonic!" Tails came in and hugged his brother, sonic smiled and patted his head. Tails was different from his kitsune self, instead Tails stood about an inch shorter than sonics height. His bangs and fox ears were replaced by orange hair, his clothes was similar with sonics, but his sleeves were longer and he had a hoodie on the back of the shirt. He had baggy pants and he wore his red and white shoes. Though his tails weren't present sonic would still call him his favourite nickname ever since they met.

"I finally found you buddy." Tails looked at sonic and smiled. Sonic looked past Tails and seen knuckles sitting on one of the chairs in the office.

"Wazzup Knux." Sonic said, knuckles stood up and came over to sonic.

"Oh you know we got pulled in here too." Knuckles said. Knuckles appearence was different as well, not surprised. His dreadlocks, were red and in the form of hair. His boxing gloves weren't the usual appearance instead he had fingerless gloves. He wore a red muscle shirt that had his crescent near the collar, he wore baggy pants along with his shoes that been with him ever since they knew him. His height was taller than Tails but shorter than sonic.

"Its great your reunited, but explain to me why your here on school grounds." Celestia said waiting on them to say something.

"Oh, right." Sonic remembered. Dread then crawled on his face. Tails being the genius stepped in to help his bro out.

"We are new students here." Tails said stepping in. Celestia cocked an eyebrow.

"I understand it was open house just yesterday for this school, including your dorm rooms."

"Yes, it was." Celestia said crossing her arms.

"So then as proof to expose whether we are telling the truth or not look our names up in the system on your computer. Then we can clear this confusion once and for all." Tails said.

"Alright I will. If I find your names I will assign you all a dorm room and allocate your classes." Celestia said heading to her desk.

"Um Tails, can i speak to you for a minute dear brother." Sonic said, "what are you doing, we never attended their open house. We don't belong here." Sonic whispered.

"Don't worry sonic, I took care of it." Tails whispered back.

"What does that mean?" Sonic said.

"I see, it seems you are registered in the school roster." Celestia said closing her personal laptop.

"I'm sorry for causing a ruckes for you three. I will allocate your classes tonight. You will be given a schedule tomorrow." Celestia told them sitting on her desk. Sonic bewildered, had no words to what just happened.

"I greatly appreciate you hearing us out." Tails said.

"Ok now to assign you to one of our co-ed dorm rooms." Celestia said searching her desk for spare keys to dorm room numbers.

"Co-ed?" Sonic said. Tails turned to his brother.

"It means both genders can live under the same room together if you are assigned to a room with the opposite sex." Tails explained to sonic. Sonic blinked a couple times. Knuckles smirked.

"What?!" Sonic shouted. Before sonic could rant he was thrown a key number as were knuckles and Tails.

"These are your dorm keys. Don't lose them." Celestia told them shooting a glare at sonic which made his hair stand up.

"Right, ma'am." Sonic said.

"I also expect you treat any opposite gender in the dorm rooms properly. This school doesn't have camera's for nothing." She said crossing her arms.

"If I so much as see an indecent scene you will be expelled!" She said shooting them a look causing true fear to appear across their faces.

"She's scary" they all thought.

"Do I make myself clear!" She said.

"Yes ma'am!" They said scared out of their wits.

"Your dismissed." She said pointing out of her office. The three nodded and left out the door.

* * *

"Phew, that was close. Don't scare me like that Tails." Sonic said.

"It sucks we have to actually attend school." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry knuckles, they have physical classes." Tails told him.

"What does that mean?" Sonic said.

"It means this place has classes we all would enjoy." Tails summarimized.

"So I could run and make my favorite meal of all time." Sonic said

"Possibly." Tails said.

"Alright." Sonic said.

"Ok, lets find our rooms. What key numbers did you guys get." Knuckles said.

"I got room 37." Sonic said

"I got room 60."Tails said.

"Room 53." Knuckles said.

"So we'll be separated. Hope you guys get good roomies." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but remember guys." Tails began, "we have to check ourselves on our abilities. If anything out of the ordinary happens, we can't show our true powers...well you two can't. " Tails said.

"So we have to hold back, got it." Sonic said shooting tails a wink.

"Right, good luck with your roomies sonic." Tails said.

"You too bud. And guys. " sonic said before the three departed.

"The Emeralds are here." Sonic said in a serious tone.

"So its an Emerald hunt again." Knuckles said.

"Except where we are, its unknown territory. " Tails said.

"We got find them or else we can never get back to mobius." Sonic said.

"..." knuckles didn't say anything

"..." Tails said nothing

"But, since we're here. Lets make it fun." Sonic said. Tails and Knuckles smiled and departed their separate ways.

"Ok, Room 37, room 37, ah, here it is." Sonic said finding his room number, he then held the key in his hand.

"Ok, sonic. Whatever's beyond this door, I'm prepared for. Here we go." Sonic said inserting the key into the door. He turned it and pushed the door open. As he opened it up he was tackled to ground by a pink blob.

"New roomate!" Sonic looked up and seen a pink girl with big pink poofy hair and big blue eyes.

"HITHEREAREYOUTHENEWROOMATEIGETTOHAVEINOURDORMROOMITSNICETOMEETYOUMYNAMES-" sonic put his finger over her mouth to shush her.

"First of all, calm down. Second, get off me." Sonic said taking his finger off her lips.

"Okie dokie." She said hopping up to her feet. Sonic then got up and dusted himself off.

"Okay, first. Let me introduce myself." Sonic began, "I'm sonic prower, but just call me Sonic." Sonic told her.

"Ok Maurice." She said.

"Alright, so who are-wait? What did you say." Sonic said.

"What?" She said.

"Uh, ok." Sonic said.

"My names pinkamena diane pie, just call me pinkie pie." She said.

"Ok...pinkie pie. Nice to meet you I guess." Sonic said walking in. As he walked in there were streamers and welcome banners and confetti all over the place.

"Whoa! That's a lot of party stuff." Sonic sweatdropped.

"Welcome to the dorm Sonic, I can't wait for us to be friends." Pinkie said extending her hand for him to shake it. Sonic met her hand with his and shook. She smiled vibrantly making sonic smile back.

"Me too pinkie." Sonic said. Pinkie just giggled.

* * *

 **hey guys, hope this first chapter was good enough to open this story up. I hope this does well, it will contain a lot of comedy. If you are not the humorous type of reader, then this story is not for you. Anyway as always leave your first impressions in the reviews and if you want to get notified, hir that follow or fav button. See you guys next time.**

 **Bye~**


	2. Teachers are scary

"Zzz...Zzz..." Sonic slept soundly in the bed that was provided for him being that they have to attend to school and everything. It was pretty crazy how a simple trip to the beach turned into human transformation and classes. Sonic then began to stir, he tossed and turned, he the felt a little chill. He felt around and noticed he had no blanket on him, he then began to feel for it not opening his eyes cause he didn't want to see mr. Sun.

"Mhm, come on. Five more minutes." Sonic said grabbing something squishy and soft.

"Is that my pillow?" Sonic said as he squeezed more. He then heard a moan. After hearing another voice other than his own, he started to sweat.

"That better not be what I think it is." Sonic said as he slowly opened his eyes. He found out what he grabbed.

"Good morning!" Pinkie greeted happily. Sonics hand placement on this matter sent him into shock and he instantly let go and backed himself into a shelf.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" Sonic shouted.

"Well, they're still fixing my bed after last weeks incident." She said sitting up. Sonic then got a good look at what she was wearing, which only made sonic drop his jaw.

"Your wearing my shirt!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I spilled some stuff on my pajamas after a midnight snack. So I pulled whatever was in the dryer, in this case. Your shirt." She said, "its a little tight on my chest, but its ok."

"I-I-I-I..." sonic found it hard to find words, she was wearing his shirt that gripped her chest, not to mention the fact that they were in the same bed together.

"Ooh, is this charades. I love guessing games." The pink girl said getting excited.

"A monkey, wait no. A clown, wait, hold on. A hedgehog!" She said.

"What?" Sonic said, "does she know what I am?!" Sonic thought.

"Yay! That was fun." She said standing up.

"This girl is crazy!" Sonic thought.

"So what classes do you take? I wonder if we're in the same classes."

"Wait. Classes!" Sonic remembered. "The principal is supposed to give me my schedule today!" Sonic panicked.

"Oh! So your new starting today."

"Yeah, you need to take my shirt off and get into your own clothes. If she shows up and sees you in my clothes-"

"She'll give you a look that will cause you to quiver in fear from the sheer intimidation that she gives off, which will most likely end up in a terrible end." Pinkie said in a nutshell.

"Um...yes." sonic said.

"Well, why didn't you say so." She said.

"Ugh, every morning better not be like this." Sonic said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Here's your shirt back!" She said throwing it at his face

"Mmph, hey don't just-" sonic stopped mid sentence. Pinkie was dressed already.

"How did you-" she cut him off.

"Its a secret." She said putting her finger over her lips. Sonic just stared before stepping back and quickly changing into clothes.

"Whoa! That was fast! Like Rainbow dash." Pinkie said.

"I heard that name before." Sonic thought as he began to think, he then shrugged.

"Probably doesn't matter." Just then the door opened.

"Mr. Sonic!" Celestia shouted when it opened scaring sonic making him hit the ceiling.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Sonic said.

"Here's your schedule. That is all." she said handing him a peice of paper slamming the door shut.

"What'd you get." Pinkie asked. Sonic looked at the paper.

"Eh?" Sonic said as he looked at it.

 **Sonic prower scheduled classes:**

 **1st period: swimming**

 **2nd period: band**

 **3rd period: gym**

 **4th period: Drama class**

 **5th period: Animal care**

 **6th period: free period**

 **If you have any problems with your schedule...**

 **Deal with it!**

 **-Celestia.**

"I have swimming 1st period?" Sonic said, "guess I was right to ask Tails to help my swimming." Sonic thought.

"Swimming, that sounds fun!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Ok band and gym are alright with me. Animal care and drama." Sonic said, "that's asking a bit much for the drama."

"Well we'd better get some breakfast before the food runs out. Its bacon today!" She said grabbing sonics arm and pulling him with her.

"Ah, hey wait a minute." Sonic quickly grabbed his Emerald before being dragged out.

* * *

"Then we talked about how similar our ideology was and-"

'Tails I don't understand your science talk." Knuckles cut him off as he got breakfast on his tray. Tails did the same.

"Oh, sorry. Heh he." Tails said as they went to find a seat.

"So what's your roomate like?" He asked.

"I don't know what to think of her. She's kind of the shy type, and never really said anything." Knuckles told him.

"Well you guys are chatting up like buddies at school." The two turned around to see Sonic himself.

"Sonic! Glad you woke this morning." Tails said. Sonic sat down with a tray of food across them.

"You have no idea." Sonic said.

"Sonic! Look at all this bacon." Pinkie said. Sonic turned to the hyperactive pink girl who had a tray of bacon that made a small mountain.

"Your going to get fat eating that much." Sonic told her, "done!" Sonic looked over and seen all the bacon was gone and widened his eyes.

"What are you? A horse." Sonic said, "yep!" Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"So who's this sonic?" Knuckles said with a smug grin.

"This is my "roomate" knuckles." Sonic said making sure he got that point across.

"Hi! I'm pinkie pie." She squeaked.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Tails, I'm sonics little brother." Tails told her.

"Names knuckles." Knuckles said.

"Anyway, pinkie why are you following me, don't you have friends you hang out with or something." Sonic said.

"Yep, but I need to show you where to go, cause you don't know where everything is." She said.

"Oh yeah, right." Sonic said, "so Tails, knuckles, what classes did you guys get."

"I got learning classes, figure I might as well learn about society and the worlds economy." Tails said.

"Figures. Knux?"

"I did get weight lifting...but..." he started.

"But, what?" Sonic said.

"I also got home ec..." knuckles said embarrassed. Sonic snorted a laugh.

"Oh I see, maybe master chef would like you on his show sometime. Bwhahaa." Sonic said as he started laughing.

"Well, what do you have Mr. Bigshot." Knuckles said getting miffed.

"Oh, uh..heh he. I have swimming, gym, and...Drama class." Sonic said hanging his head in shame. Knuckles snorted a laugh as did Tails.

"Wow, you guys get along great don't you." Pinkie said.

"Yeah, we basically grew up together." Tails smiled.

"That's nice." She said.

* * *

 **Ding dong bing bong...bing bong ding dong. (Uh...bell sounds)**

* * *

"That's first bell, I better show you where the swim class is." Pinkie said locking her arm with sonics arm. "Follow me~" she sang.

"I guess I have no choice." Sonic sighed, "see you guys later." Sonic waved. They waved back.

"We'd better head out too." Tails said. Knuckles nodded and they got up and left.

"You think sonic will be okay with that pink chick?" Knuckles said.

"Nope."

* * *

"Achoo!" Sonic sneezed.

"Bless you." Pinkie said.

"Thanks." Sonic said rubbing his nose.

"Well, here you go." Pinkie said leading sonic to a door with swimming on it. Pinkie let go of sonics arm and smiled.

"Thanks pinkster." Sonic thanked.

"Your welcome, one of my friends is in this class too. So if you need help finding out where to go, ask her." She said.

"Okay, what's their name?" Sonic asked.

"Her name is-"

 **Bing bong!**

"Oh, that's the minute bell. Sorry, see ya later." Pinkie said before taking of down the hall.

"Ah! Hey, wait a minute- and she's gone. Great." Sonic sighed, "well here goes." Sonic said opening the door. He walked in and was immediately met with a set of doors labled women's changing room and men's changing room. Sonic entered the men's. After entering, there were lockers along a wall that lead to a door labeled pool. Sonic eyeballed the room but proceeded out to the pool.

"So this is it, huh." Sonic said staring at the giant room, the pool was about as long as the room was and went to twelve feet deep, the pool was also wide, maybe for student's who can go into seperate lanes.

"Hmm, where's the teach." Sonic said looking around.

"Hey, buddy what are you doing?" Sonic heard. He turned around and was met with another guy.

"Oh, I'm new here. I was looking for the teacher or whoever is in charge." Sonic told him.

"Oh, well its nice to meet you new guy. I'm Soarin." Soarin said extending his hand out. Sonic then met it with his own.

"Well, names Sonic." Sonic said, "so what do I do. Since I'm new here and all."

"That's easy, just change into swim shorts in the locker room." Soarin told him, "come on I'll show you where they are." Soarin said waving sonic to follow him. Sonic nodded.

"Ok, thanks." They went back into the locker room and soarin pulled a pair of swim shorts out of a bin and threw one to sonic.

"Here, put these on." Soarin said, as he started undressing. Sonic did the same on the other side of the room.

"I'm glad there's another guy in this class now." Soarin said.

"What? You mean you are the only guy other than me." Sonic said.

"Yeah, it would suck being the only guy in here. Its good to have another bro in here." Soarin told him.

"Heh, isn't that funny." Sonic thought. "Well I'm glad too then, we can talk about bro stuff as well." Sonic said.

"Right." Soarin said as the two brofisted. The two men dressed walked outside again to see girls in school issued swimsuits. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, line up!" Someone said blowing a whistle, the students then lined up side by side facing forward. The teacher then appeared, which made sonics skin turn white with fear.

"I am substituting for your teacher today, so listen up." Celestia said.

"Why her on the first day!" Sonic thought.

"This swim pool is used for competitive sport, practicing, and relaxation. I.e. I call the shots on when its time to relax. Got it."

"Yes ma'am." They student's said.

"Ok, since today is the first day, I ask everyone do two full laps back and forth from the beginning to the pool to the end. Once you are done come to me and i will write down your time." She told them holding a clipboard.

"Now one at a time line up." She said as they all lined up on a singular lane placed out for them.

"Oh man, why did she have to be the teacher." Sonic sighed.

"What's wrong sonic?" Soarin asked.

"Nothing, just an inside problem." Sonic said waving the problem off.

"Oh, ok." Soon it got to sonics turn. Sonic took a deep breath.

"Go!" Celestia said starting a timer. Sonic dove and immediately started to kick his legs as fast as they could go with showing abnormalities to everyone else. Sonic touched the end in 20 seconds and headed back at 40. He then turned around and reach the other end in 60 seconds and turned around to make one last sprint and ended at 67 seconds.

"Hm, good job go sit down and wait further instruction." Celestia said waving sonic off. Sonic went over to the towls and dried off.

"Ugh, I think water went up my nose on that last one." Sonic said.

"Go on. Talk to him." He heard someone say.

"No, i bet he already has a Girlfriend." Another person said. Sonic shrugged it off.

"Sonic, great job on the swim bro." Soarin said coming over to him.

"What can I say, I aim to please." Sonic winked.

"I'll say, some of the girls wouldn't shut up about you." Soarin said sitting next to him.

"Ahaha, sorry." Sonic said.

"Its cool dude, I know a lot of girls who talk about me, but I'm saving myself." He said.

"What about you, do you have somebody special to you." Soarin said.

"No, not really. Never thought about it." Sonic told him.

"What?! You don't like any of the girls!" Soarin said surprised. The girls overheard this and gasped.

"No, not that. I never really tried to find someone for myself." Sonic answered. They all heard his answer sighed.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll find someone. It just takes time." Soarin said.

"As much as I like to hear such primitive thoughts, everyone is unfortunately done." The two jumped out of their skin after learning Celestia was eavesdropping.

"You are free to relax in the pool area for the remainder of the class." She said appearing in a two peice bikini showing off her body.

"You just wanted to use the pool for yourself didn't you." Sonic said.

"Excuse me."

"Hm?" Sonic felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Hello."

"Huh?" Sonic said. When he turned around there was white girl purple colored hair curled to the point of perfection as a fashionista would say, she had light blue eye shadow on as well.

"Everyone wouldn't shut up about you, so I came to see what you were like for myself." The girl said.

"Uh, ok? What's the verdict." Sonic said cocking an eyebrow.

"Satisfying." She said.

"Uh huh, well nice to meet you..."

"Rarity darling." She said.

"Well nice to meet you Rarity." Sonic said.

"You too, pinkie was right. You are a one of kind." She said.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Bing bong ding dong, ding dong bing bong.**

* * *

"That's the bell, move it to your next class." Celestia said.

"Oh, well nice meeting you." Sonic said walking away.

"Hey soarin, do you know where the gym is?" He asked as the two left.

"One of a kind." Rarity said smiling.

"So what did you think."

"Well, I am surprised at you. You usually don't mention things like this." She said.

"Well, he is a cool guy."

"Do you have a crush on him?" Rarity said.

"Maybe."

"Hm, now I'm really surprised at you." She said.

"Well, I better go. Classes are starting, see ya."

"Hm, oh dear."

* * *

 **hello everybody, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have been busy filling out for jobs in the real world. So I might not be able to upload like I usually do. I also hope for a better future for sonic with the upcoming year and his new game. So yeah who's excited about that. Anyway, as always leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you wanna stay updated hit that follow and fav button. See you next time.**

 **Bye~**


	3. WARNING! OPINIONS!

**This is not to offend anyone**

 **Play Avast Fluttershy's Ass. (Yes its a song)**

 **WARNING: OPINION, DON'T TAKE SERIOUSLY.**

* * *

 **I know that some people have a preference on couples in stories, while I agree the characteristics are similar and they work well with each other, but please don't push them in my face. I understand they are your favorite couples, but please don't force them on me and just fucking try to beat it in my head. I'm not saying this because I'm sick of hearing it, no, don't twist my words. I'm saying it so I can still like the couples that people pair up and I don't end up doing something I don't like in my stories. I don't wanna hate characters, I don't. So please don't fill reviews with "these couples would work best" or "this is what you should do", in all honesty, i like sondash, and Twilight x tails, and Knuckles x Applejack, or any other couples people like, but I read too many fanfics where they were together and somehow it was all for the best and there was no tension between anyone, no one pushed each others buttons, no one had emotional development except realising they were in love with said person. I stopped reading some because of those reasons.**

 **Ugh! Whew, I'm am glad I got that off my mind. Now that I blasted my opinion at you for I don't know how many words. I believe I should give you guys time explain your opinions to me on the matter. Do some of you agree with me or disagree. PM me so I know. If you have any questions just ask me directly through there as well and I will answer them as best I can.**

 **Remember this wasn't to piss anyone off and i'm not attacking anybody directly either. I would never dream of doing that. I'd give you all a hug, but I can't, I'm a fictional character in the form of words. So now I'll just end it with a reference.**

* * *

 **SSSSSPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS KKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!**


	4. The music artist

"Thanks soarin, see ya later." Sonic waved bye as he went into a door labled bandroom. Upon arrival and opening the door a loud blast of music blasted sonic and he covered his ears to protect them from the sound blasting electronica that was being played. Sonic stumbled inside yelling to stop the music, but even he couldn't hear himself.

"Hey! Stop with the music!" He shouted, but the music overshadowed his voice and kept blaring. Sonic looked around looking for the source of the sound. He found it after searching a bit in the room, it was a girl with white skin and two toned blue hair of light blue and dark blue with dark purple glassee on and rocking to the music blasting from an Amp she had hooked up to her phone. Sonic looked around at the other students who had ear plugs in their ears. Sonic had enough and wanted to put a stop to this girls Rock 'N' Roll time, his ears couldn't take it anymore. Sonic walked toward the girl who payed no mind to him, he made it to the Amp and went to the plug-in and yanked it out making the music cease.

"What the hell are you doing! You trying to blow my damn eardrums to death!" Sonic yelled at the girl after she realized he stopped her music.

"Hey! what do you think your doing!" She yelled furrowing a brow at sonic, sonic saw this and he wouldn't take it from this girl, so he butted heads with her.

"What am I doing?! Your trying make anyone with an earshot go deaf!" Sonic yelled back. The girl took off her glasses revealing her red eyes.

"What did you say about my music?!" She fussed.

"Calm down Vinyl, Its better when when your not blasting music." A grey girl with really polished black hair and purple eyes said.

"Tavi!" Vinyl said. The grey girl turned to sonic and smiled.

"Thanks for stopping her, I really wanted to be able to hear for the rest of my life." She said, the girl turned to Vinyl.

"Vinyl, you know your not supposed blast your rock out of the Amps, it could really damage someone's ears." The girl told her. Vinyl just cheekily grinned.

"Whoops, sorry. I forgot, Hahahaha!" She laughed. Sonic finally getting the ringing out of his ears sighed in relief.

"Exscuse me, but who are?" The grey girl asked. Sonic heard and turned to the two.

"Names Sonic." Sonic said doing his trademark grin and finger waggle.

"Well, Sonic. I'm Octavia melody, and this is roomate Vinyl Scratch." Octavia told him.

"Well, nice to meet you Two." Sonic said.

"So what do you play?" Vinyl asked.

"Play?" He said.

"She means an instrument. What instrument do you play." Octavia clarified for him.

"Oh! Well I guess I can play some guitar." Sonic said.

"Really. That's cool." She said.

"So what do you guys play." Sonic asked.

"Well, I play Cello." Octavia said.

"I mix different types of frequencies to make that electronica you just heard a few minutes ago." Vinyl told him.

"Well never heard of Cello, but I do know electronica. So what usually happens in here." Sonic asked.

"Well, the teacher never shows up when he's supposed to. So we just do whatever til the bell rings." Vinyl said.

"Say I have an idea, sonic. Why don't you play a song that you know, I wanna see how good you are." Octavia said.

"Oh, uh okay, you guys got guitars." Sonic said. They nodded.

"There on a rack over there." Viynl said pointing to rack a couple feet away from them. Sonic nodded and went to get one and came back pulling up a chair. He then took a seat.

"Okay, I wrote this a couple years back when I was younger." Sonic said tightening the strings and testing them.

"You wrote a song?" Octavia said.

"Oh yeah, I wrote a lot of em." Sonic smiled.

"Well which one are you going play." Vinyl asked.

"A personal favorite." Sonic said clearing his throat and striking the strings. Emitting sound through the room.

 **"Escape from the city"**

 **(Guitar instrumental)**

 _Rolling around at the speed of sound_

 _Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow_

 _Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on_

 _Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out_

 _Must keep on movin' ahead_

 _No time for guessin', follow my plan instead_

 _Trusting in what you can't see_

 _Take my lead, I'll set you free_

The two were surprised at sonic, not only he knew the notes and strokes to a guitar, but he could also sing while doing so. Usually its always hard for the brain to do two things simultaneously.

 _Follow me - set me free - trust me_

 _And we will escape from the city_

 _I'll make it through, follow -_

 _Follow me - set me free - trust me_

 _And we will escape from the city_

 _I'll make it through, prove it to you_

 _Follow me_

However, Sonic didn't mess up once.

 _Danger is lurking around every turn_

 _Trust your feelings, gotta live and learn_

 _I know with some luck that I'll make it through_

 _Got no other options, only one thing to do_

He then began to attract attention as the other students in the room began make their way to his performance. They all began to gather in one spot.

 _I don't care what lies ahead_

 _No time for guessin', follow my plan instead_

 _Find that next stage no matter what that may be_

 _Take my lead, I'll set you free_

 _Follow me - set me free - trust me_

 _And we will escape from the city_

 _I'll make it through, follow -_

 _Follow me - set me free - trust me_

 _And we will escape from the city_

 _I'll make it through, prove it to you_

 _Follow me_

 _Follow me_

 _I'll make it through,_

 _Oh, yeah._

When he finished a series of claps, cheers, and whistles filled the room. Sonic noticed and stood up wondering why they were cheering.

"That was awesome dude!" Vinyl said.

"I must that was a very impressive performance." Octavia said.

"Ah, that ain't nothing. A lot of people could do better than me." Sonic said scratching his head.

"Don't be so modest dude. That was awesome, that's talent." Vinyl said, "I'm surprised you haven't made CD's."

"Stop praising, anyone can make anything as long you work hard and don't stop." Sonic said.

"For me, I let my legs decide where I stop and always follow the wind." Sonic said putting the guitar back up.

"Wonder who picked you out of the Appletree and put in the basket." Octavia said.

"Eh heh, I was just born this way." Sonic said. "I've always had a sense of justice, that's why we need to find those Emeralds and get back home as soon as we can. Who knows what Egghead could be doing." He thought himself.

"Sonic are okay?" Octavia asked snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking of a new song." He said.

"Well, you let us hear it first before anyone else." Vinyl said.

"Deal." Sonic smiled. "Wonder how the others are doing?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Knuckles! It's perfect!"

"Are you sure Mrs. Cake?" Knuckles said as he looked at his funnel cake.

"Yes! The temperature is right, the funnel is just right and the mix of choclate you used balances it out to give it a beautiful flavor!" She said giving knuckles cake praise. Knuckles only scratched his head in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Tails!"

"What?" Tails said turning his head.

"When he said build a plane, he didn't mean literally." A girl told him pointing to a half built bi-plane.

"Oh, hehe. Whoops." Tails said blushing with a smile.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Probably fine." Sonic said.

* * *

 **hey guys, hope this was enough sorry its not as long as other chapters. Important stuff has been happening so I will have trouble putting out chapters every Friday. I hope you guys are ok with the song I picked, also I know I have like three stories already, but I'm making one big chapter for a story. So kinda like a movie almost so whenever I get that done i hope you'll give it a shot. Anyway, thanks for reading and as always leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you wanna stay updated hit that follow and fav button. See you guys next time**

 **Bye~**


	5. Fluttering into her heart

"Tails!" Tails heard his name and looked behind him.

"Wait up, we want to talk to you." Three girls said running up to him holding notepads. Tails stopped as they came closer, nearing him they all stopped. There were three girls who stood about the same height as him, not mention the age group they all were in. One of them stepped forward, she was wearing blue overalls with a white shirt. Her hair was red and tied with a pink ribbon.

"Exscuse me, Tails is it?" She said meeting Tails eyes with her orange ones.

"Yes?" He answered. Then another one approached putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Everybody's been talking about you." This one was wearing sweatpants with a tank showing her belly. Her hair was purple and messy and her eyes were purple.

"R-Really?" He said. The last one then approached, she wore a light purple dress with a white overshirt. Her eyes were a light emrald green and her hair was swirl of light purple and pink with two belles tied together by ribbon on each side of her head.

"Yes, everyone is saying your biplane was awesome and couldn't believe you built it yourself." She said.

"Oh, Really. Everyone said that." They all nodded.

"We were hoping you would say something for our newspaper club."

"who are you girls." Tails asked. The girl with red hair spoke first.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Applebloom." She said. The purple haired girl went second.

"Names Scootaloo." She said. Then the last girl said something.

"I'm sweetie belle."

"Well, I..." tails was about to speak when-

 **Bing bong ding dong ding dong bing bong.**

"Oh! There's the bell, maybe some other time. Bye." He waved running to his next class.

"Ah! Wait hang on!" Applebloom yelled, "aw man."

"Well, there goes our scoop." Sweetie belle laughed.

"We'll just have to find someone else." Scootaloo said shrugging her shoulders.

"-but who?" Applebloom said placing her hand under chin.

"Out of the way!" They heard, after that footsteps going fast paced echoed down the halls.

"Hey watch it."

"Sorry." A boy then neared the corner catching their eyes, he ran down the hall in a fast jog dodging students left and right.

"Who is that?" Sweetie belle said pointing at the blue haired teen.

"Hey! Do you know where the gym is?" He asked them coming to a halt in front of them. The three felt a weird vibe from this guy.

"Uh...its down the left." Scootaloo pointed. The guy looked and nodded.

"Thanks." He said taking off leaving blowback of air behind him, he was gone within seconds. The three stood astonished.

"Girls...I think this is our big scoop." Applebloom said as light twinkled in her eyes.

"Uh oh, she's got that look in her eyes." Scootaloo sighed.

"Guess there's no stopping her." Sweetie belle said.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Huff, I made it. Wait, what am I acting tired for." Sonic laughed to himself. He went through a door that lead to lockers. Upon arriving sonic was noticed on sight. The guys stared at the blue wonder, with blank looks. It made sonic get sweat beads.

"Eh heheh he. Guess I'm not popular among the guys" sonic thought to himself. They then went back to their ways. Sonic sighed relief. He then walked around and found a locker with words on it.

"Wait... That says-" sonic said reading the inscription with furrowed stare.

"Stupid boy." It read, Sonic's eye twitched. As he saw Celestia's signature.

"Even in other classes."

"She can't give me a break." he said opening the locker pulling out shorts and a shirt.

"Well, at least I got a class that's fun." Sonic smirked. "Wonder how knuckleduster is up to." Sonic said changing.

"1, 497, 1, 498, 1, 499..." knuckles said struggling a bit. He had a bar that had 3 45 pound weights on each side. The bar was practically bending.

"Come on Knuckles, one more." One of his spotters said cheering him.

"Rah! 1, 500!" Knuckles said pushing one last oomph into it putting the bar back quickly.

"Alright knuckles!" Everyone cheered as knuckles wiped himself off with a sweat towel.

"Tougher than leather, knuckles. Tougher than leather." Knuckles said to himself.

"Eh, he's probably having some fun." Sonic said fully dressed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile! In the girls locker room.**

* * *

"Aha!"

"Ah, who is it." A girl said meekly turning around, she had pink long hair reaching down to her back and her eyes were a jade blue turquoise she also had a butterfly clip on one side of hair.

"I can't believe it, Fluttershy." A happy Rainbow haired girl said.

"Oh, it just you Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said continuing to dress herself.

"Wow, its good to know your in here." She said smiling.

"You too, I was a little nervous being by myself. Cause I'm not good with crowds." Fluttershy said pushing her two fingers together.

"Still shy as ever. Don't worry, your friend dash is here." Rainbow said reassuring her.

"Right." She smiled.

"Ok! Everyone line up." The students scattered and formed a line, the coach then pulled a ball out of a box.

"Today is the first day, time to weed out the fit and nonfit. We're going to play some good ol' dodgeball." He said.

"Weed out?" Sonic thought.

"The rules are simple as always." He said clutching the ball, "you get hit, your out."

"Good to know." Sonic whispered.

"Al right, you'll be divided into two teams red vs blue I'll pick the one you get." He said holding cloths in his hand, he then walked in front of the line distributing the colors.

"Alright reds go to the other side blues stay over here." The people who got red cloths wrapped them around their wrists as did the other colored one.

"Alright, blue is my favorite color." Sonic said clutching his fist with a smirk.

"I got red, what did you get Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked.

"I got blue...please don't throw the ball hard." Fluttershy said.

"I won't. Stay toward the back and wait it out. Ok." Rainbow said.

"Ok." She said afraid others that were on the other side.

"Ok get ready teams." The coach said blowing his whistle.

"Alright Fluttershy, I gotta go. Be careful." Rainbow said walking away from her. As she was walking out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar blue haired teen stretching. She then focused back to her side

"What's that guy doing here?" She thought to herself.

"Ready." The teams tensed and made running stances, sonic however stayed his ground as did Fluttershy as she did not want to get hit.

"Set."

"Ok, i can at least show off a little bit." Sonic smirked to himself.

"Go!" The coach then blew the whistle and the teams took off to the middle grabbing the rubbery balls and retreating back to safe distances. The first strike was given which triggered the others and balls were flying past left and right hitting a couple of people. Sonic dodged all the one that were thrown his way catching a couple and using his momentum to throw them back straight for targets in a flash. Sonic snickered to hiself.

"Oh, please don't let me get hit." Fluttershy said holding her head bent down.

"You waiting it out?"

"Huh?" She looked up to see sonic next to her looking at her.

"Uh...I..I um, Well you see..." she tried to form words but couldn't muster them.

"Hm? Well, be careful. The feilds pretty dangerous." Sonic said walking out a little ways.

"Ah, thank...you." she said, but she guessed he didn't hear her.

"Mmh, I'm not cut out for gym."

"Hey! Watch out." She heard sonics voice again, when she looked up she saw a ball coming straight for her, fast. She widened her eyes and shut them preparing for a visit to nurse redheart. Rainbow had taken out one of the guys and pumped herself up. She then saw someone had throw a ball towards her.

"Oh no! Fluttershy! Dodge it." She shouted.

 **Whooosh**

"Huh?" She opened her eyes to see Sonic holding the dodgeball with his hands. He caught the ball before it could hit her.

"You okay, you should be more careful." He said.

"I...thank..." she tried to utter out.

"It's no problem. Just know I'm your teammate." He said, "we look after one another." Sonic told her smirking his trademark grin.

"..." Fluttershy was captured by his words, her heart skipped beats and her face burned at her cheeks. She felt an emotion that she never experienced before, she couldn't form into words how she felt at the moment.

"Come on, let's do it to it." He said offering his hand, Fluttershy blinked before growing a look on her face that would surprise even herself. Determination. She took his hand and he lifted her up.

"Right, thank you. Lets go to the bitter end." She said. Something sparked a fire inside her, she felt as if she could take on an average bully. Looking at Sonic. She felt confident. Rainbow saw this from afar and was bewildered at what she just witnessed. Although her feeling was shaken off as she dodged another ball.

"What happened over there? What did he say to her." She thought taking out another person.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic said excited as balls were thrown their way. Sonic caught one and dodged the others he then threw one back hitting and bouncing it off two or more people. Getting them all at once. Seeing sonic in action made Fluttershy the same. Charging up her arm she threw with all her might putting a spin into it. It curved and bounced into two people. She smiled.

"I actually hit someone." She thought.

"Nice curveball." Sonic said flipping catching a ball mid flight. Fluttershy smiled more.

"Hey I got an idea." He then leaned into fluttershy's ear and began whispering. He leaned away.

"You think you can do it." He asked her. She nodded.

"Right, when I give the signal." He said. They then focused on the otherside with few remaining players. Although they were running short as well. Sonic then ran forward dodging the balls while rolling. He then stood up and threw it directly at Rainbow dash.

"Humph, easy catch." She said.

"Now!" Sonic said getting out of the way, At first rainbow was confused. However, it became clear soon. Fluttershy was running towards them and threw her ball diagonally to sonics. The ball hit his and knocked it past Rainbow dash hitting others in the direction as did Fluttershy's. Rainbow was left astonished. That move took out their remaining players leaving only her on the otherside.

"Alright! Nice moves, it worked." Sonic said as Fluttershy and him high fived. She laughed all the while.

"That was awesome and fun!" She then realized after her adrenaline ceased, she was in front of all the people in the class. She wasn't being shy, could it have been because of him. She soon got lost in thought.

"Hey look out!" Sonic said catching a ball. Not paying attention he failed to see a ball behind it. The ball zoomed right at him hitting sonic in the process.

"Out!"

"That's for that trick. I might be alone, but i fight until the end." Rainbow said.

"Hm, hahaha. Well looks like I'm out this time." Sonic said standing up. He then looked at Fluttershy.

"Hey, good luck. Take this team to victory, I believe you can do it." Sonic said tapping her shoulder. Jogging her out of her trance, realizing what just happened.

"Wait." She said. Sonic stopped and turned.

"Huh?"

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Now show them who's boss." Sonic said giving his trademark thumbs up. She repeated it back. Sonic then went to sit down.

"Ok, Fluttershy. He said he believes In you, I can't let him down." She said growing In Fighting spirit.

"Here I come!" Rainbow said throwing a ball at the other people knocking them with two balls ricocheting of each other. Now it was one v one. Friend against Friend.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised Fluttershy. I never seen this sids of you. I like it." Rainbow said.

"Someone believes in me. So I need to do my best." She said looking at Sonic who just smiled and nodded. Rainbow saw this and smiled herself.

"He must be some guy for you to do this for him." She said holding a ball.

"I don't know why, but it feels special to me. So I will do my best to win." She said. Rainbow smirked as did Fluttershy. The two clutched their dodgeballs and ran to the middle of the court meeting halfway they both threw each others balls. Before either of them knew it. It went black.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up."

"Come on, the ground can't be they that comfortable." Fluttershy heard, she slowly opened her eyes. She was looking at the ceiling, she then saw a gloved hand waving over her. She tilted her slightly and saw sonic sitting beside her.

"Yo! That was tight, you alright?" He said. She was shaking off her lightheadedness as sonic raised her to a sitting position.

"What happened?" She said holding her head.

"Well...you got knocked down." Sonic said.

"So we didn't win." She said.

"I never said that." Sonic smirked.

"What?"

"It was a draw." Sonic told her. She then woke up a bit more and realized how close he was to her.

"Eep, he's really close." She said getting a little hot in the face. Sonic noticed.

"Hey, you sure your alright." He said putting his hand on her forhead. "Your kinda burning up."

"Ah, no. I-its n-nothing." She said waving his hand away. She stood up with sonic.

"Well, as long your okay." He said.

"Thanks, your very kind." She said to him.

"Hehe heh. Names Sonic." He said holding out his hand. Fluttershy took it and shook.

"Mine is Fluttershy." She said smiling.

"Hey, blue boy." Sonic heard. He turned around to see Rainbow dash coming up to him. She stopped in front of him.

"Huh? Do I know you?" He said placing his hand under his chin.

"What!? You don't remember me from yesterday. I took you to the infirmary." Rainbow said.

"Oh, I remember now." Sonic said.

"Hm, I knew you would."

"Your skittles." He said. Rainbow only dropped her jaw.

"What?! No, it Rainbow Dash."

"I'm still gonna call you Skittles." Sonic said, "are you two friends?" Sonic asked them. Fluttershy nodded.

"Oh, I see. Well a friend of yours is a friend of mine." Sonic said putting out his hand to greet Rainbow. She smacked his hand away.

"Ooh, fiesty one she is." Sonic teased.

"Whatever, I came over to tell you guys goodgame." She smiled.

"Yeah same to you, I didn't expect that one throw." Sonic smirked.

"Well, that was payback for that one stunt you pulled." She said pushing on his shoulder.

"Alright, back to the lockers. Have a nice day everyone." The coach said writing on a clipboard.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Fluttershy. Hope we can hangout sometime." Sonic said waving as he left.

"I'd like that." She said to herself with a smile.

* * *

 **hey everyone, hope you enjoyed. I wanted to point out because you all ask why Celestia is a jerk. Well, she is a principal of an entire school. So I would assume she's not sunshine and rainbows all the time. Sometimes you gotta be strict. Anyway thank you for reading and as always leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you wanna stay updated hit that follow and fave button. See you next time and have a fantastic weekend.**

 **Bye~**


	6. Sunset who?

"Hnngh, ah. A good ol' back stretch." Sonic said arching his back exiting the gym.

"Exscuse me Mister." Sonic looked down to see the three girls he saw earlier, one of them had a camera and another had a notebook.

"Hm? You guys?" Sonic said. The three waved.

"What is it? Did you need something?" Sonic said. The three nodded to each other.

"We want to interview you for our newspaper." Applebloom said.

"Huh? Me."

"Yeah, most people don't mention it, but your speed is becoming slowly infamous." Scootaloo said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic said.

"Basically people are saying you almost ran them over." Sweetie belle put to it frank.

"Oh. Heh he, whoops." Sonic said scratching his head.

"So can we?" Applebloom said. Sonic placed a hand on his chin and thinked it over.

"Sorry guys, there's nothing interesting about." Sonic said.

"Aww!" Applebloom whined.

"I do know another guy, you can interview him." Sonic said snickering.

"Who?" They all said.

"Heh he, sorry knuckles." Sonic thought to himself, "but I wanna have some fun."

* * *

"Achoo!" Knuckles sneezed.

"Whoa! You okay there partner." A blond haired girl said poking up on her Stetson.

"Yeah, I'm fine Applejack." Knuckles opening a soda can.

"You know, they say you sneeze when someone's talking about you." She said opening one herself.

"Really? If so, I know who is talking about me." Knuckles said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Achoo!" Sonic sneezed.

"Whoa, is it getting chilly?" Sonic said walking to the dining area. Upon getting there he saw no one showed up yet.

"Aw sweet, first in line baby!" Sonic sung going over, he then stopped when he heard footsteps, he quickly darted to a pillar and hid.

"Crap is that Celestia? oh man. If its her, she's liable to yap my ear off." Sonic whispered to himself. He then slowly peeked around the corner of the pillar. As he looked on, he noticed the footsteps didn't belong to Celestia, instead they were a girls. Sonic looked more and saw more of her appearance. Her hair was two mixed colors of red and yellow like the color of a sunset at a beach and her eyes were a light emerald green. Sonic kept looking. Her clothes were a black short jacket over a light blue tank top and blue skinny jeans. Sonic caught himself staring and shook it off returning behind the pillar.

"Who is she?" Sonic thought.

"Who staring at?" He looked beside him and seen Pinkie standing beside him almost scaring him out of his skin.

"Ah! Don't do that." he said jumping back. After realizing he jumped into view, he turned toward where he saw the girl. She wasn't there.

"Huh?" Sonic said.

"What is it? Did something happen." Pinkie asked him. Sonic looked at her and stared for a bit before shaking his head.

"No, it was nothing." Sonic said giving a dismissive wave.

"Anyway, let's hurry and get some food. I think I hear more people coming." Sonic said moving ahead. Pinkie followed with a cheerful smile.

"Darn it sonic." Knuckles said with an angry expression.

"What is it now knuckles." Sonic said warfing down a chili dog.

"You what's wrong! Sending those three girls at me pronouncing the "k" in my name." He said squeezing his empty soda can.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Sonic smirked.

"Grngh, humph. Well anyways, where's Tails?" Knuckles said.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet." Sonic said.

"I think I seen him with one of my friends in the library." Pinkie said sipping on a juice box.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he's already friends with them." Sonic said sipping on cherry slushie.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't catch someone's eye, knowing a certain someone back where we used to live." Knuckles said poking at the blue dare devil. Sonic shuddered

"I'd rather be here then near her hammer." Sonic said.

"Haha, gotcha back." Knuckles said. Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I'm done eating. Knuckles aren't you." Sonic hinted looking out the doors. Knuckles nodded and understood his request.

"Right, I could use some fresh air." He said as they grabbed their trays. They then dumped what they didn't finish and put them on a cart. They looked at each other and nodded and went to a set of double doors leading to a pavement outside. They both exited and waited for the doors to close.

"Any Emeralds nearby knux." Sonic said. Knuckles furrowed.

"No, I can't sense any around here except the one you have." Knuckles told him.

"Damn!" Sonic cursed.

"That means chaos control did happen, it's hard to tell where they are in this world." Sonic said reaching in his pocket pulling out the Emerald he had. It had no resonance to anything. He put it back.

"This is gonna be difficult, we won't be able to track them from here. Our only hope is that this place does trips." Knuckles said.

"...well, if we can't find them during our time here. Mobius could already be doomed." Sonic said.

".."

"Tch, like hell that's gonna happen!" Sonic perked up laughing. Knuckles furrow turned into a snicker.

"I'm the fastest thing alive, we'll find those emeralds and beat eggman like we always do." Sonic said grinned.

"You know it, right on." Knuckles said raising his fist to the sky.

"Hey guys, come on the bell rang." Pinkie said waving to them.

"Right! Thanks pinkster." Sonic said waving back.

"Ok, see you later knuckles." Sonic said.

"Yeah, you too." He said back. The Two then went in and went their seprate ways.

* * *

"Thanks for the help." Tails said returning a book back on a shelf.

"It was no problem."

"Still, it helps me out a lot. Thanks Twilight." Tails said.

"Your welcome." Twilight smiled.

"Well, we better go. Classes are gonna start soon, don't want to be tardy." He said walking away.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Tails." Twilight said waving.

"You too." Tails said. "I gotta tell sonic and knuckles about this."

* * *

"Ugh, this schools hard to deal with." Sonic said gripping his temples trying to ease his headache. Passing by a set of double doors a glimpse caught his eye, he looked and seen the girl from the dinning area. He stopped his tracks and stared at her.

"Its her." He said. She was standing outside looking up into the sky, sonic only wondered why she was out there instead of inside. He then shook his head.

"No, its her business why she's outside. I shouldn't butt in." Sonic told himself as he took steps forward. That was until he saw something making him get concerned. She fell down in a collapse. Sonic then wentnout the double doors to the girls fallen body.

"Hey! Hey! Are you- what?!" Sonic looked on closer in inspection and saw a all to familiar object.

"A-a Chaos Emerald?" He said growing wide eyed.

"-but...how?" He said looking back down on the girl, he then brushed it aside and grabbed the Emerald putting it in his pocket. He then picked up the girl and put her on his back. He then made it to the doors and pushed them open.

"Come on, we gotta get you help." Sonic said going through the halls reading the directory signs. For a brief moment the girl opened her eyes slighty, but they then shut back.

"The seeds have been planted..."

"Huh?" Sonic heard something, but he immediately dropped it and pursued to find the infirmary.

"I got a bad feeling." Sonic said to himself.

"Oh my! What happened?" Nurse redheart asked. Sonic walked over and set the girl down onto a bed.

"She was outside when I was passing by, then she passed out." Sonic said.

"Oh! Well it was very kind of you to bring her here." She said setting a stethoscope, a thermometer, and her blood pressure machine.

"If you wouldn't mind. I'd like to stay to make sure she's ok." Sonic said.

"Of course, are you her lover?" She said. Sonic blushed.

"What?! N-no, I'm just an old friend of hers." Sonic said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you." She laughed.

"No, I'm more interested on why she had a chaos emerald. As soon as this girl wakes up, I got questions." He thought. He then took a seat next to the bed as she checked on the girl.

"Honestly, Sunset shimmer. What made you pass out." Redheart said.

"Sunset shimmer, huh." Sonic thought.

"The seeds have been planted..."

* * *

 **hello everybody, hope this was a good chapter. Sorry its short, but I've been pressed for time working for my job. Anyways, yeah,sunset shimmer is involved. Anyway, as always leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you wanna stay updated hit that follow and fav button. See you guys next time.**

 **Bye~**


	7. An old enemy

"Nngh...oh my head." Sunset muttered as she started to wake up, the first thing she saw was the ceiling, upon waking she noticed she was laid down on the nurse's bed. After making that realization clear she sat up and began to wonder what happened to her after picking up that weird gem.

"What was up with that weird Emerald? Oh, it feels like my head was hit with a brick." She groaned as she held her head, she got a good look at herself in the mirror and noticed her bed head. "After i spent time curling it, it's reduced to this."

"Ah! Your up?"

"Huh?" Sunset turned to see a blue spiked hair teen who was just sitting laid back in a chair with his legs kicked up. "Who are you? What are you doing in here."

"What? No thanks for bringing you to the infirmary, Man. Talk about ungrateful.." He said Closing one eye with a slightly cocked grin.

"You brought me here?" She asked.

"After passing out like , i brought you here." He said sitting up.

"Wait? So you were watching me!" Sunset accused.

"Hey now, you know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me." he told her. "I was passing by, when i saw you outside. You just dropped right then and there."

"Oh, Well thank you. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Eh, no biggie." He said putting his arms behind his head.

"Well, thank you anyway." Sunset said, She then fixed her hair as she looked at her reflection.

"By the way-" he began, She turned to the boy. He looked at her with narrowing eyes that they were enough to pierce her soul. The more she stared back the more intimidated she became by his presence.

"How did you find this?" He said pulling out the gem, Sunset saw the gem in his hand and immediately recognized it.

"That...Gem?" She said as she looked at it. "It made me pass out."

"This is a Chaos Emerald. Gems wielding ultimate and infinite power. Their actions act upon the user's will, if fallen into the wrong hands. They can be used for evil intentions." He said gripping the Emerald in his grasp. Sunset then felt a twinge hit her as an image of a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog flashed into her head. It only lasted for just a second.

"You found it outside right?" he asked. She nodded, he put the gem back in his pocket. "So they are Scattered across the world, Great." He said pacing across the room.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Sunset said questioning the boy. He turned to the girl and cocked a grin and wink and his signature wagging finger.

"Names Sonic, Sonic Prower. I'm what you wouldn't call "Normal"." Sonic said in quotations. He then walked to her and stood in front of her.

"What are you?" Sunset asked.

"Let's just put it as, I'm from another world. Now about when you picked up the Emerald." Sonic said, "Did anything happen… When you were unconscious?" He asked. Sunset placed a finger to her chin and started think.

"No, Nothing that i can think of." She said as she shook her head, Sonic looked out the window in the room. "Hm, Well i have nothing else to say." Sonic said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Wait a minute?! You just say all that stuff and leave." Sunset said, Sonic stopped and turned around.

"Hm?" Sonic only gave a confused look at her, "Was i supposed to do something?"

"Well i was expecting since you told me all that, you would say "and now you're going to help me or you have no choice but to help me."." Sunset said doing her best boy impression.

"Why would i?" Sonic said, "I'm not going bring innocent people into my worlds affairs, especially girls, it wouldn't be right." Sonic told her.

"Wha-"

"So don't be worried about my problems, it doesn't concern you." He said as he walked out halfway.

"The seeds have been planted." Sonic heard this and turned around.

"What?" Sonic said.

"The seeds have been planted, that's all i remember…" Sunset told. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Oh no! This isn't good." Sonic said as he walked up back to sunset, The sudden change in behavior startled her.

"Wha-a-at is it?" She asked, Sonic grabbed her hand and held it closing his eyes.

"As i suspected...It's him. Damn, i didn't know he was still alive." Sonic cursed, he then looked back at sunset.

"Looks like you're involved one way or the other, i got to get you to knuckles." Sonic said,

Sunset was getting worried as he went on, it made her uneasy about the situation.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" She said, Sonic looked at her.

"Its Nazo...He put his energy inside you through the emerald, You need help right away." Sonic said to her, "this is more serious than i thought, not only are the emeralds spread across the world, Nazo is slowing gaining control of people through them. They'll be nothing but husk building his energy." Sonic thought.

"But, schools in session, and who is this Nazo?" She said confused.

"No time to explain-" Before Sonic could mutter out a word, something shot a blast at them through the window, seeing this coming towards them Sonic quickly grabbed Sunset and darted outside of the door, as he was going the blast exploded sending them flying through the air, Sonic noticed they were about to fly through the wall and held sunset and placed himself so she wouldn't be harmed, hitting the wall and going through it into a classroom with sonic slamming against the wall.

"Augh!" Sonic yelled in pain he shrugged it off and looked at sunset. "Hey, you alright."

"Yeah, i think so." She said knocking rubble off her, Among the class was Rainbow and Fluttershy staring with wide eyes. The two looked at each other mouth's agape, Sonic then stood them both up getting a footing, Sonic then walked forward towards the holes they created. Sonic then scratched the back of his head.

"Oh man, Celestia's gonna kill me." He said.

"I can arrange your death early." Sonic heard a voice say, he looked up and was punched across the room again in the same spot with half of his body through the hole, after witnessing this a boy with crystal blue hair and white clothing, but his menacing presence was intense.

"It's definitely been awhile hasn't it Sonic." He said as he walked toward him, sonic struggled to get up.

"Damn, I thought you were dead." Sonic said. The boy picked up his body and held him by the collar.

"Yes, you really did a number on me, especially with that fusion. Now let me return the favor." He said as he charged an energy ball of dark purple and intense pressure that could take your breathe.

"Gnngh!" Sonic struggled to get out of his grip on him, but to no avail.

"It's time to feel pain." He said readying to thrust into Sonics body. As he reared back he was hit in the head with a chair, and was kicked to the side. This made him let go of Sonic and drop him to the ground, Sonic gasped for air as he looked up to see Sunset, Rainbow dash, and Fluttershy standing in front of him.

"Guys?"

"What? You think we'd actually watch someone being choked and nearly get a hole blown through them?" Rainbow dash said. Fluttershy, bent down and helped Sonic on his feet.

"Are you okay?" She said, Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Flutters." Sonic said.

"I'll admit my guard was down, i won't make that mistake again." Nazo said standing back up.

"Nazo! No!" Sonic was now in front of them spreading his arms out, "This is between me and you, They have nothing to do with this."

"Oh! So touching, you want to protect these pathetic lifeforms huh?"

"Hey! Who you calling pathetic, you punk." Rainbow said a bit irked by his comment.

"Just stop Nazo, we both know you can't maintain that form forever." Sonic said

"Hm! You know too much hedgehog, But remember, i will obliterate this world and you can't do anything to stop me. Hahahaha Ahahahahahahaha." He laughed as his image faded away, Sonic then fell to his knees, the three girls ran over to him.

"Hey man, that was just crazy." Rainbow dash told him.

"What was that thing?!" Sunset demanded.

"That was Nazo...And he is...a destroyer of worlds." Sonic then fell over in exhaustion.

Then it went black.

"The seeds have been planted...Destruction will ensue, and this world will meet it's maker."

 **Hey guys, Sorry it took so long to come back to this, i've been busy a lot lately trying to find a job that isn't in the restaurant business, so it's been hard. Plus i still got stuff on my mind that need to be taken care of. So i hope it didn't affect the quality of this chapter. But anyways, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it, as always leave your thought in the reviews and if you wanna stay updated with future chapters hit that follow and fav button. Also i made a animation, if you wanna check it out go to my youtube channel, i did the voices and drawing myself, so you get here my bad voice. I put the link right here.**

 **channel/UCP48kLSQS-MCldF9OesGKyA**

 **See you guys next time.**

 **Bye~**


	8. Update

**Hey guys, sorry to say CIHS will be on a delay, I still need to figure out what direction to go with now that Sunset shimmer is involved, and also I need to make some adjustments to the main storyline. Especially some parts as far as relationships and meet ups. So hopefully I will have a clear direction to go. I know some of you really want this story to keep going, but I am going on haitus for it for a while. I hope you guys will be patient with me and if you can t, I understand. So hopefully I will have it ready and it will good quality.**

 **Anyway that's all I wanted to say. So if you guys are mad at me. Send through my pm and I will read it and cry myself to sleep, ahhahahahaha hehehe.**

…

 **Bye~**


	9. A Tattoo?

"Whoa, where am i?" Sonic said as he saw nothing but blackness, after a few steps forward his foot hit a spot where the light and colors jutted out from it. It then revealed a clear image and then revealed a plateau with a giant rectangular monument with intricate drawings all over it, as he walked forward he noticed that at the base of it was a blue object, he walked closer. It was a blue sword with finely cut steel and surrounded by a magical blue aura that flowed about it. Sonic stared at it for a couple seconds in wonderment before reaching his hand out to touch it. As Sonic gets close he is caught by the arm of the aura which wraps up his arm, Sonic instinctively swatted his arm as it crawled into a spiral, going up his shoulder reaching his face. Sonic's eyes widened as it acted like a tattoo going from near his neck down to his wrist. His eyes then started to turn a burning green color as the aura that shot from the sword infused into sonic's skin. After everything calmed down Sonic looked at his arm with sweat bead running down his face.

"W-What- the hell was that?" as sonic said that he blacked out again.

"Oh!" Sonic woke up with a jolt staring at the ceiling listening to a frequency beeping a constant tone, he stared for a long while before drifting his head around the room.

"What, was that?" Sonic said looking at his hand, Sonic shook the feeling and took the iv's that were in his arm out, he saw his shoes beside the hospital bed, he slipped them on and headed for the window in the room, it had hatches on them that allowed them to open up, sonic undid the hatches and flipped the window open before jumping out of it, he saw he was about three stories up or so, he landed without fault and walked onto the sidewalk.

"Man, i need a walk. All this craziness is getting into my head." Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his head as he walked. He then started to recall his footsteps.

"Man, what happened to me...Oh...That's right." Sonic said getting a sense of dread across his face, recalling Nazo's appearance.

"Damn, why does he have to appear of all places, and i couldn't stop him before with my super form. Me and Shadow fused to beat him and barely were alive after it." Sonic said. He then pulled out the chaos emerald in his pocket and held it in his hand.

"Mhm, and worst thing is he's not here to help. If only i was stronger, but even if we get all the chaos emeralds, not even super sonic would last. We need more power from chaos than anything in order take down Nazo." Sonic said to himself, he closed his eyes. As he held the emerald, he felt something. His eyes shot open as the tattoo he saw in his dream was embedded into his arm, he noticed the emerald he was holding had disappeared from his hand and was nowhere to be seen, he then looked back at his arm.

"What...is this." Sonic said turning his arm inspecting the tattoo. "aw man, there goes appearence. Celestia's probably gonna fry me for this. Sonic then started to feel the tattoo glow. He opened his eyes to find his arm flowing with some sort of energy. He quickly darted behind a tree as to not freak anyone out that would happen to see him. After he got out of view, he looked at his arm again and seen the energy form an object. Sonic stared as a light blue aura formed into a hilt with seven slots. Sonic inspected the sword closely, he noticed one of the slots had a green gem inside one of the slots engraved in it.

"what, the heck Is this thing." Sonic said reaching out grabbing the floating hilt of the sword. After touching the handle of the sword a reaction happened., the energy the sword had flowing with it, started flowing up sonic's body. As he was engulfed in the aura his eyes glowed a burning emerald green again, he then felt a surge of energy that made him flinch.

"is...is this my energy?!" sonic said, "it feels like I took steroids or something." he then looked at the sword and back at his arm.

"but...what does it have to with me?"

"Hello?" Sonic then heard a voice, after the voice was heard sonic felt the swords power vanish and as did the sword and all that was left was the emerald again. Sonic picked it up and felt the presence of someone coming near him. He quickly hid the emerald from sight and jumped out from behind the tree, he then saw who it was.

"oh, it's you Sonic."

"Flutters? What are you doing here?" Sonic said as he saw the girl wearing white shorts and a pink shirt with a bunny on it.

"I was just taking a walk, it's a nice day today. Then I saw your hair jutting out behind the tree." she smiled. Her smile was contagious, Sonic smiled.

"heh he, yeah I guess i do stick out like a sore thumb." he said.

"mhm, oh. Weren't you supposed be in the hospital. They said you were hurt really badly." she said.

"oh no, I'm fine. I'm a tough guy." sonic said.

"Sorry sonic, that's my shtick." sonic looked over to see Knuckles and tails.

"Knuckles, Tails." sonic said as he greeted them in a group high five. Fluttershy looked on and shied away. Sonic noticed her backing away and pulled her to his side.

"it's ok Flutters, Knuckles is an okay guy." sonic said with a thumbs up. She still looked on nervously.

"Look, i'm not that scary. Were roommates, you don't need to be afraid of me. My hearts a saint." Knuckles said. She just ducked behind sonic. Sonic just laughed.

"Wow Knux you must be terrifying if you scare people like this." Sonic said.

"Aw man, am i really that scary to be around." Knuckles sighed.

"No...it's just...umm…" Fluttershy tried to say some things but couldn't find any words.

"She's probably not used to you yet knuckles, after all, getting used to living with someone else can be hard to do." Tails said.

"He's right you know." Sonic said, "personally, i think shyness is endearing quality." Fluttershy smiled with a small blush on her face. Sonic smiled.

"Oh, already roping in women mr. player." Knuckles teased punching sonic's shoulder. Sonic rubbed his shoulder while giving a blank look.

"Whatever knux, you can't get a date to save your life." Sonic said waving him off, knuckles was irked.

"Oh yeah blue boy, at least i got muscle." Knuckles said butting heads with him.

"Oh yeah knucklehead, i don't remember you winning any of our fights." Sonic said.

"Oh boy there they go again." Tails said with a sweat bead going down his head. Fluttershy then began to giggle a little at their little fight.

"There he is!" They turned their heads and before anyone could say anything, Sonic was tackled by a pink blur and collided against the tree as he felt two arms wrap around his stomach.

"I Found him." Sonic looked down to see pinkie squeezing her arms around his sides. Sonic Sweat dropped as he recognized the pink girl.

"Ow, jeez Pinkster, don't glomp me out of nowhere." Sonic said as he tried to escape her grasp.

"Yo Spikes!" Sonic then looked up and seen Rainbow Dash and Sunset.

"Why did you leave the hospital, you were thrown into a wall for God's sake." Rainbow said, "I thought at least you broke your back."

"yeah right, it takes more than that to bring me down." Sonic said, "besides I figured I could use some fresh air."

"but you could have at least told someone." Sunset said.

"uh, crap. I hate it when someone else is right." sonic said. He then felt Pinkie hug tighter.

"Ah! Can someone get her off of me." Sonic said trying to tear away from the hug that he was bound to.

"Ooh, what's this!" Pinkie said as she stared at Sonic's arm taking notice of the tattoo. After hearing it, everyone looked at sonic and saw what she was pointing out.

"Whoa! When did you get a tattoo spikes?" Rainbow said. "that looks sick dude."

"uh, I've always had it, I just never showed it to you." Sonic lied.

"Wait sonic I don't remember you-" Knuckles smacked tails back.

"what are you talking about tails, "Sonic's" had that tattoo since we met him...Remember." Knuckles said putting emphasis into his sentence. Tails picking up went along with it.

"Oh, now I remember." Tails said.

"Well, whatever. When your done with whatever is happening here we need to head to the dome." Sunset said.

Sonic looked quizzically

"Dome?" He said.

"yeah, where the games are held." Rainbow said. This brought Tails attention as he remembered something.

"Yeah, we mustn't be late. Celestia doesn't take too kindly to that." Fluttershy said. Hearing Celestia made sonics skin crawl, he stood up ready to go, Pinkie let go and Sonic walked over to tails and knuckles.

"Well, let's go then." he said. The girls nodded and lead the way. Meanwhile Tails pulled sonic to talk to him.

"Sonic, there's something you need to know about this place." Tails whispered.

"What is it?"

"This world isn't what we thought it was, I know the reason Nazo came out of hiding." he said, this peaked sonics interest.

"huh? What do you mean?" sonic asked.

"Well you see-" Tails was cut off

"we're here you guys." Rainbow said, "hope your ready."

"for what?" Sonic said. They then entered a dome like structure, only there wasn't a dome of glass above it, sonic was no architecture, but he knew that domes are supposed to have roofs.

"what is place?" He said as they walked through a hallway following the light near the end of it. After reaching the end they entered inside and was met with a huge ground field and seats all around.

"is this where you play sports or something." he said.

"it's something like that you blue brat." Sonic turned only to make him jump out of his skin.

"C-Celestia!?" sonic said. The principal smirked walking towards them.

"I see your up and at em, good. Then you won't bore me." she said. This made sonic raise an eyebrow.

"what does that mean?" he thought.

"I hope you're ready, this match is on that wall you broke." she said.

"Match!"

 **SAP: whew this took awhile bt I finally know where I wanna go with this, honestly I hope you guys like the idea I have, sorry uploads has been ugh all over the lace, I blame daily life and day aside from that thanks for reading and if youliked it so much leave a review so I know What you thought about it, and if you wanna stay updated with future chapters hit that follow and fav button and i'll see you guys next time**

 **Bye~ ^-^**


	10. Bringing the Game

"What do you mean a Match?" Sonic said confused.

"you mean you never heard of our ranking system. You're dumber than I thought."

" _Wait, how dumb did she think I was."_ Sonic thought

"you'll find out soon enough, I hope you show what your worth." She said as she walked away. Sonic was left astonished, what does she mean.

"C'mon spikes, it's time to see the match ups. We wanna give these people a good show." Rainbow said as she tapped his chest with a balled fist. Pinkie then walked up to sonic.

"oh man, I can't wait to see what you can do~" she said in a chipper mood. Fluttershy then spoke up.

"Well, whatever happens I'll root for you." She smiled. Sonic smiled back.

"thanks, I guess." he said scratching his head. Knuckles and tails then followed them as they left to the ground floor below through a series of stairs. After reaching the arena Sonic noticed a giant screen stationed in the middle of the air levitating from some weird force. The screen then came on, and revealed Celestia's with a smirk on her face.

 **(Battle theme- One Serious punch)**

"I hope you all will take today as a sparring session with the newbies. Today, we are going to give some students some entertainment, let's also call this a test of power, skill, and smarts." She said. Sonic was getting more confused and somewhat worried by what she meant, he turned to Tails who had sweat beads rolling down his forehead and knuckles expression was stoic.

"This was what I was going to tell you Sonic." Tails said. Sonic looked at his little bro.

"in This world, how we survive….is how we fight." he said as the sweat rolled down his cheeks. Sonic furrowed a brow and looked back at Celestia.

"in exactly thirty minutes this stadium will house the students of the school to watch this spectacle for their entertainment, who will take home victory on their flags, the newbie's or my top fighters in this school." she said as she smirked

"I will explain the rules of the battles after you go prepare yourselves, this means you three." she said pointing to the trio of heroes, Sonic's sweat beads rolled down his face and he swallowed his breath.

"Now go, they will show you the waiting area." She said putting her hands on her hips. "There's also a prize involved…" she said continuing on. Sonic and the gang perked their ears up.

"I recently found this little jewel inside one of my desks, I thought I'd keep it to myself, but I don't need such things. If you win, this will be all yours." she said as she held up a dark blue Chaos Emerald. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all looked In surprise.

"That's one of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic whispered balling his left hand into a fist. Sunset noticed Sonic's change in behaviour into a stern serious one.

" _Are those things really that important to him? There's still so much he hasn't told me."_ Sunset thought to herself. She then saw another flash and seen a golden hedgehog with an immense aura around him. It lasted only a few seconds before seeing reality again.

"hah! Come on, let's get this show on the road already." Rainbow dash said. Celestia just laughed.

"Eager to kick some tail, just what I expect from you Rainbow Dash." She said. Rainbow Dash

"Whatever, let's get this over with." Sonic said brushing past them.

"oh ho, now that's a change in mood. Just what I like. Head over to the waiting room, I'll be here." she said as the screen turned off. Sonic then marched forward over to where it specified the waiting room was. Tails and knuckles quickly caught up to him and walked beside him.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked, Sonic shook his head.

"no, I'm fine Tails. It's just, now the stakes are raised. We have to win, and if we're going against the top fighters, then we have to get serious.". Sonic said to them.

"in other words, we're going to have to use some of our powers." Knuckles said, Sonic Nodded.

"yeah, so tails." Sonic put his hand on Tails shoulder. "Be careful, and look sharp." he said. Tails Nodded with an understanding expression. Tails then took something out of his pocket.

"Yo, Blue wonder." Sonic turned his head to see Rainbow dash. She pounded her fist together, "good luck."

"humph, as if I'll need it." He said being cocky. Which made her smirk. Sonic turned his head back.

"At least I say I don't." he said to himself.

 **(End battle theme)**

* * *

After the three made their way through the door that lead inside the room to where they will be able to think for a bit before they are faced with challenging opponents.

"..." they were silent, not saying a word to each other. Sonic was in a corner sitting with his arms behind his head with eyes closed, Tails was tinkering with the thing he pulled out of his pocket earlier, and knuckles began to meditate to himself. 15 Minutes had gone by.

"So Sonic, you gonna explain that tattoo to us yet." Knuckles said without breaking his meditation.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something." Sonic said poking the front of his nose with his index finger.

"Where did it come from, I know you didn't find a parlor who do them that fast." he said back. Sonic opened his eyes halfway with his eyes narrowed.

"to be honest Knuckles, even I don't know." Sonic said, "I kinda wound up finding it on my arm when woke up."

"you don't think something happened to you while you were knocked out in la la land." Knuckles said. Sonic lifted his arm up to them and showed them the tattoo.

"The only thing I remember, is seeing a Sword, then this aura flew at my me and the next thing I knew I saw a bright light." Sonic said. Knuckles shook his head.

"hmm, even I can't say how you got it, nothing in my plethora knowledge of Chaos and I'm even stumped." Knuckles said. Tails then looked up.

"Knuckles? You actually said plethora?!" He said surprised.

"yeah, so what. I know how to use it, so sue me." he retorted. Sonic let out a chuckle as did Tails, Knuckles grew irked and just groaned.

"...btw Knuckles, There's something else that happened." Sonic said, Knuckles looked at him in curiosity. "The Sword I talked about, for some reason I was able to summon it from the Chaos Emerald." Knuckles then looked on.

"so the emeralds, they are forming a new power, but what could it mean?" Knuckles said. They then heard over the intercoms in the room.

"Alright boys, time to get out there. Blue brat, your up first. So get your spiked hair out here." he heard Celestia call, a screen then lowered and showed the arena.

"Don't worry about missing your friends fight. We'll show it live from here for you." she said to Knuckles and Tails.

"hey, why do they get a happy greeting." Sonic protested.

"just get out here dumbass." She said. Sonic sunk his head with a sigh.

"Fine, _Stupid Principal."_

"What was That?!" she said.

"N-Nothing, I'll be right out." he said taking off.

"Knuckles? Why is sonic so scared of Celestia." Tails asked. Knuckles shook his head.

"Hell hath no fury when it comes to women Tails." Knuckles said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to another exciting day at the Equestrian battle dome. I hope your ready for others to fight for your entertainment. Are you ready!" She said exciting the crowd of students in the seats surrounding the arena with screams and appluads.

"Well then, lets get straight to it then! First match is between one of star fighters of this school, she's cool, has an attitude, and could break your bones. Give it up for our star athlete!" Celestia said building hype between each word.

"Rainbow Danger Dash!" she yelled as the applause and screams went wild. Students were standing up jumping, hooting and hollering her name as she walked out into the arena taking all the attention that they threw at her.

"That's right! I know I'm Awesome!" she gloated.

"Now for her opponent...don't expect too much out of him." was all she said not building any hype for sonic at all. Sonic heard his introduction and walked out only getting silence an d a few whispers.

" _Great the fans go wild, woo hoo."_ he thought sarcastically to himself. Meanwhile up in the stands.

"Oh poor dear doesn't even get a good intro. I hope he can hold his own against our girl." Rarity said as she watched from above the arena.

"are you kidding, I bet the little fellar won't last a minute against Dash." Applejack said tilting her stenton up with a piece of wheat grass in her teeth.

"Now Applejack, you know what they say about assuming. I think he could have a chance." Rarity said with a confident smile.

"you wage on that?" Aj said, "what if I do." she giggled.

"I bet 100 bucks, he doesn't last fifty seconds." Aj said throwing her bucks down to the table.

"Well, if your gambling, I'll raise you 200 bucks." she responded back without hesitation. They then shook hands on it.

"Deal! This will be the easiest money I ever make." Aj said.

"why must gamble on this, don't you ever just watch and observe for future fights." the Two turned.

"Ah! Twilight, it seems your interested in this fight as well." Rarity said.

"well, someone I know told me to watch and take notes." she said.

"um...I'm rooting for Sonic...if that's ok." Rarity turned. "Fluttershy, your rooting for him as well." the shy girl nodded. She then looked back and forth between her and sonic before smirking.

"glad your on my side darling."

Meanwhile back down in the arena…

"So this is it huh. Doesn't seem like much." Sonic said.

"So spikes, are you ready to throw down." Rainbow taunted. Sonic looked at her with a serious expression.

"if it means me winning that emerald, I will!" Sonic said back.

"well too bad, if I win, I'll make a lot of money off that thing. So I'm gonna take you down quick." She said as she threw off her jacket and what sonic saw next was unexpected. After the jacket hit the ground he noticed something, wings then sprouted outward as if it was there the whole time. But they seemed magical instead of being an appendage as if they were spirtualy apart of her. Sonic shook it off.

"Oh yeah, Skittles. I like to see you try." Sonic said as he reached in his pocket to pull out the Chaos Emerald. He then looked at it and closed his eyes.

" _please lend me your strength."_ Sonic thought as he held it, he then opened his eyes and threw the emerald up into the air. Everyone watched this happend, Especially Rarity.

"Oh What a beautiful gem!" Rarity swooned.

" _Chaos, we need to work together, Show your power again to me and I will wield it with the courage I hold._ COME TO ME, CHAOS SWORD!" Sonic yelled as the Emerald glowed bright and Sonics tattoo glowed an aura and flew from his arm surrounding the emerald before it shaped into a light blue energy forming a hilt and sheathing out a blade of Chaos energy before sonic jumped up and caught it mid air while landing with a thud his tattoo glowed a cobalt blue as an energy flowed through him. Rainbow dash sat there in awe.

"Whoa! That's was so cool. Ring it on spikes, I'm really excited now." Rainbow said waving him over. Celestia watched what her eyes witnessed with a smirk on her face.

" _Hmm, interesting…"_

* * *

 **Hey everyone, sorry this took a bit, I've had a lot of distractions lately with car parts, work, and some money problems (mainly me spending money like an idiot), but that aside, I got plans, so this story will be going slowly, but I will work on from time to time. So don't worry I'm not quitting on you guys, gotta give you some reading material for school and other stuff sometimes, also if you like drawings come over to my deviant art SnowstarLebarre, where I draw sometimes and put it on the internet, and also if you want go check out my youtube channel Snowstar Animations, grantwd its not the best, but its meh. Anyways see you guys next time, remember to leave your thoughts in the reviews and hit that follow and fav button to stay updated, see you guys later.**

 **Bye~ ^▼^**


	11. Begin!

**(Play battle theme-One serious punch)**

"Here I come!" Rainbow dash yelled as she flew forward with immense speed catching him off guard with surprise as she drew in and he barely had time to dodge a punch she threw at him. He was too close to try an attack, so he used his capoeira to back step away from her. He slid to a stop.

" _Wow, that was fast, I didn't expect that out of her. I got to keep my guard up, who knows what that punch would've done if it connected."_ Sonic thought to himself.

"Nice reflexes, let's see how you manage a couple more." she said flying at him again this time Sonic put the sword to the ground as she came close. She threw another punch along with a jab, Sonic ducked the first punch and caught the jab with his hand locking his grip. Rainbow grew wide eyed. Sonic smirked.

"Sorry skittles, You gotta be quicker than that." So then did a leg sweep on her before he kicked his leg up knocking her up in the air. He then leapt up whilst grabbing his sword jumping up to her. Rainbow saw this and redirected herself and brought her leg around to kick Sonic in his his chest sending back to ground to a tumble, Sonic then flipped upright sliding back on his feet. Rainbow landed away from sonic with her fist up.

"not bad spikes, I can't believe you were able to see my speed." she said as her wings flared out. Sonic stood ready, but relaxed.

"I could say the same for you Skittles, but I haven't shown you my true colors." Sonic said as he smirked.

"Then please, give me some ideas." She taunted smirking back. Sonic's smirk disappeared and turned to a serious expression. He turned his feet and changed his posture. He was unguarded from all directions. Rainbow saw this.

" _what's he doing, doesn't he know he's unguarded. Well if he wants to make me an easy win then I won't hold back!_ " She thought to herself as she bursted forward.

"you messed up spikes." she said as she charged at him. She then flew faster and went in for a punch, he dodged it, she saw her chance as his body was open, she then brought her leg up to knee him in the stomach.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic said as time froze, he then moved out of the way with a few steps and stood behind her. Time then flowed again, and Rainbows knee hit nothing. She was shocked.

"I think you missed Skittles." Rainbow shocked turned to see the boy behind her. He had a smirk on his face that showed how much he enjoyed her shock. She grunted and tried to kick him again only for her kick to miss and he appeared away from her.

"C'mon Skittles, thought you were fast." Sonic taunted. Rainbow grew angered.

"then stop teleporting!" She said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Wow, Applejack looks like your gonna have to pay up, or would you rather up the pot." Rarity said as she looked at her with a cocky expression. Applejack was gritting her teeth.

"Fine! I'll double it. He would've went down quicker if he couldn't teleport." Aj said crossing her arms. Meanwhile Twilight was in thought.

" _How was he able to teleport like that, in my magic arsenals there no incantations like that_." she thought, Fluttershy then walked over and shook her a bit out of her daze.

"Twilight? Are you okay?" She asked, Twilight nodded.

"yes I'm fine, just surprised he's lasted this long." She said, "it's been awhile since Rainbow had a challenge."

Back in the waiting room…

"You think Sonic is going to win Knuckles?" Tails said making some more tweaks to his device. Knuckles turned to Tails.

"I don't Know Tails, we have no idea what they are capable of. It's hard to tell if we can win." he said. Tails then put the device he was working and inserted it into a box. It whirred for a couple moments before he pulled some straps and put it on his back like a book bag.

"Well, I Believe in Sonic. I think he has a chance." Tails said.

"What if he doesn't?" Knuckles said.

"Then it'll be up to us." Tails smiled. Knuckles couldn't help but smirk.

In the arena…

"Stop with the cheap tricks." Rainbow said.

"alright Fine, let's go. I'm tired of this battle going on. Let's end it." Sonic said, he then looked at the sword he had in his hand, he then focused and turned it back into an emerald.

"Sorry, but we don't want kill or slice anyone. Plus she doesn't have a sword." he said to the emerald. "maybe next time." he put the Emerald back in his pocket. He then turned to Rainbow Dash and pointed a finger.

 **(Battle theme- Seigi shikkou.)**

"let's do it to it!" he said as he charged forward with incredible speed. This surprised Rainbow dash, but she charged as well. The two collided on impact making a huge soundwave sending shock through everything. The two were then furiously throw punches with fast succession dodging and blocking, the two punched each other knocking them back from one another. Sonic bounced of the arena wall jumping high into the air, Rainbow flew up to him and threw a punch as they punched and kicked away each other's attacks, while slowly ascending to the ground from the force they were making as everything was starting to become a blur. Celestia watched on with a smirk and tapped her fingers. Sonic and rainbow were now on the ground and backed away again before going back in for another round. The two were nothing but after images in the audience's eyes and the chants were going wild. The two broke away again breathing heavily.

"hah, you're not...so bad Spikes...hah.." Rainbow said wiping the sweat off her forehead. Sonic was breathing ok enough to keep going.

"You too Skittles...it's been awhile since I had a challenge. I hope you're having as much...fun as me." Sonic said, The two smirked and jogged forward again giving out their war cries as they threw punches at each other both hitting them in their faces causing them to go down at the same time falling with a thud. The two were on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

 **(End theme)**

"Oh! It seems like a double knockout. Oh well, what was I to expect from the blue brat." Celestia said standing up.

"Congratulation dumbass's, it a draw." she said with no remorse what so ever.

"Oh fooey, looks like neither of us get bucks." Rarity said as she just raised her shoulders. Applejack breathed a hefty sigh and slunk into her seat.

"A draw, well, I guess they both echausted themselves near the end." Twilight said, " _Though what was that sword about, he barely used it during their battle. Was it for honor the reason he withdrew it? I'm still sceptical about him."_ She thought as the two down on the floor were sitting up.

" _He's hiding something…"_

"Hey Twilight! What are you staring at?" pinkie said jumping up to her scaring her a bit.

"Uuah! Pinkie don't do that!" She said as she jumped out of her skin.

"Why are you Staring at Sonic huh?" she said causing a few eyes to move over to her.

"I'm Clearing some analysis on him for the future battles." She said without missing a beat as to not arouse unwanted suspicions.

"if we know our opponents, then we can counter them in future bouts." she said. Pibkie just looked at her quizzicaly before nodding.

"OK!" She said as she went on her way.

* * *

 **(Play overfly- piano version instrumental)**

"Wow, that was intense!" Rainbow said as she rubbed her jaw. Sonic rubbed his as well.

"I'll say we both clocked each other pretty hard. That was tight!" Sonic said as they both stood up. They wobbled a bit before balancing out.

"That was a great fight near the end. You didn't tell me you had speed." Rainbow said.

"I was as surprised as you when I saw your speed. That was Cool." Sonic said.

"Well I am 20% Cooler." She said whipping her hair to get some dust out of it.

"Oh yeah, Well I am way past Cool." Sonic said holding his fist out to her. She Smirked and bumped it with her own.

"We should have a race sometime, see who's the fastest." She said. Sonics eyes gleamed with excitement when he heard that.

"Alright! Your on Skittles!" Sonic said as they parted and headed their sperate ways back to the waiting rooms.

Meanwhile…

"Wow a draw, I can't believe someone could match Sonic." Tails said.

"I don't think its someone who matched him, I thinks ots his counterpart." Knuckles said.

"What makes you say that knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Well, they're both smug, Cocky, ego happy, and have the speed quality." Knuckles said.

"I'm sorry knux, what was that?" The two looked ocer to see the blue blur.

"Sorry about the match guys, she wad really good." Sonic said.

"its ok, you did your best. We'll get that emerald no matter what." Knuckles said. Sonic Nodded. Celestia then appeared on the screen again.

"Alright Redhead! Your up next, put those muscles to work." she said before closing out.

"Well Knuckles, good luck. We'll be rooting for you." Sonic said giving a smug thumbs up to him Knuckles stood up and smiled and held up his fist.

"You got it!" he said as he went out the door.

"he's rougher than the rest of them." Tails said.

"-and he's tougher than leather." Sonic said.

"They Call him Knuckles!" They both said.

* * *

 **SAP:Hey guys, here you go sorry if it turned out anti climatic, btw, you gius may remember, if You follow me and my stories will remember my sonic side story for "sonics adventure" Knight of the wind and Mage of the Century that I shelved away too soon. Which is why I want to say Thatoneguy, has taken it over from me with my permissions. So I want all of you to go over and show him the support you showed me when I was doing it. He is going ro finish the story, and I want him to recieve the credit he deserves, with out him. I wouldn't be where I am in my series as well as NSH fan. Anyways that's all I wanted to say, like always, leave your thoughts in the reviews and remember to follow and fav the story if you want to stay updated. See you Next time.**

 **Bye~**


	12. Grab them by the horns

"Now Folks I hope your ready for round two. Cause these matches are just getting started!" Celestia said as the crowd's screams and cheers went on.

"Alright, that's what I like to hear. She's the talk of the hour, she's the diva who steals men's hearts, though her looks are captivating she is no dummy, don't underestimate her or she'll blow you away. Give it up for the prettiest girl you all know. Rarity belle." Celestia said as Rarity walked out onto the arena with a sexy strut waving to everyone in the audience. With the occasional blow of a kiss to appease the crowd.

"go big sis!" someone said in the audience

"Ok everyone here comes an underdog rookie from Team Sonic whose brawn is more than his brain. Here is Knuckles." Celestia said. As knuckles stepped out to the field, he pounded his knuckles together to show he wasn't fooling around.

 **Meanwhile…**

"hey! How come he gets a decent introduction. That's it I'm going out there to watch this personally. I don't care what she says." Sonic said getting up and storming out.

"uh sonic wait up." Tails said as he followed him out the door.

 **Back in the arena…**

"So brawn against beauty, i just hope you're as dumb as you look." Rarity said putting her hand to her hip. Knuckles only gritted his teeth.

"yeah, well I'm not. I won't go down easy just because your a girl." He said.

"Yo knux!" Knuckles turned his head to see Sonic and Tails.

"don't get embarrassed if your defeated." Sonic yelled. Rarity turned to Sonic and winked.

"Hello again darling, loved your fight with our Dashie. She can be quite the handful." she said ignoring Knuckles going over to the boy who became a little nervous.

"Oh, uh Thanks Rarity." She then poked his nose with her finger.

"you know you costed me my bet money ending with that draw, but oh well, you're just too cute to be mad at." She said flicking his forehead. Sonic then felt daggers from all around.

"Hehe heh, S-sorry." Sonic said scratching his head. Tails rolled his eyes.

"No need to be sorry, gambling is a bad habit." She said, by this point Knuckles was infuriated.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you stupid Bimbo!" Knuckles said. Rarity's eyes glared like daggers while keeping her smile.

"Sorry love, I wish I could talk more, but someone's asking for a beat down. Wish me luck." she then pecked the boy's cheek making him go red. She laughed at him before going back to face Knuckles.

 **Meanwhile in the audience…**

"Yep, that's Rarity for ya, always flirting." Applejack said. Fluttershy was nibbling on her shirt collar furiously.

"what do you expect, She's Rarity." Dash said. "She has a thing for every cute guy she meets."

"Oh, so you think he's cute, eh sugarcube." Applejack said teasing her. Dash whipped around red faced.

"what! No I meant for Rarity. Oh, you suck." she said.

"you're as red as he is." Applejack said cocking a sly grin.

"Alright red head, do you mind repeating that sentence. I couldn't understand what you just said to me." Rarity said whipping her hair with her hand. Knuckles didn't hesitate.

"You heard me right, now can we fight. My friends are counting on me." Knuckles said as he cracked some bones. Rarity scoffed.

"haha, darling, I'll say this once and I'll say it only once." Rarity said as a horn started to appear along with magical flying stones that started to fly around her.

"you won't be able to touch me in this fight." She said, Knuckles ran forward in a charge drawing back his fist towards Rarity who didn't move an inch from her spot. Knuckles then released the punch as it headed right for her til it made contact with something. Knuckles stopped as he witnessed his punch blocked by a shield shaped in the form of diamonds. Knuckles shocked was then pelted with flying diamonds as they began swirl around him very fast as they then launched at him striking against his body with very hard blows. Knuckles then jumped out of the hailstorm of gems that was surrounding him.

"See I told you, You can't lay a finger on me." Rarity taunted with smug written across her face. Knuckles gritted his teeth.

"Damn, she's got an ultimate defense. What do I do, If I get close again she'll beat me to death with rocks. if she weren't so smug, I wouldn't dream of hitting a girl." Knuckles thought.

"What's the matter darling, thinking of kicking the bucket already. We only just got started." Rarity said as the rocks went flying at Knuckles again. Knuckles saw them and jumped up dodging some of the diamonds and getting close calls on some of them. Knuckles then landed again charging one more time reeling back punches again the shield came up as he then started to repeatedly punch it throw as much punches as he could meanwhile Rarity sat with a smirk.

"oh this again darling, that tricks boring." Rarity said fake yawning. Knuckles grew irritated by the second as his punches became faster hitting against the solid shield she had in front of her not making any progress.

"Sorry darling, but I'm afraid I need some personal space." Rarity said as the rocks flew around her knocking Knuckles back. Knuckles slid to the ground before he got back up.

"Nngh! There's no way around her, she keeps using that shield like an impenetrable fortress, there's got to be a weak point. I just need time to figure it out. " Knuckles said to himself as he geared up for another attack.

"Coming back for more, oh dear, the muscle are always so dumb." She said shaking her head. Knuckles charges as he runs at Rarity again, Rarity smirked again. Knuckles then jumped up into the air and dived down at her from above, Knuckles started turning until he became a corkscrew and started throwing punches in a spiral heading towards her. Rarity smiled as Knuckles drew near. Knuckles Closed in when the shield appeared above her blocking Knuckles punches again from his aerial attack.

"Don't you remember what I said, you can't touch me. Why do you even try." she said.

"Tails, Somethings seems weird about her powers." Sonic said.

"What, by how she made you turn red." Tails said.

"N-No! There's something about those shields, there acting off something coming from her." Sonic said.

"you mean, she's controlling them Somehow from a source." Tails said. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, did you see it when the match started." he said. Tails shook his head.

"See what?"

"A horn appeared on her head at the beginning of the match, is it a coincidence that as soon as it happened she suddenly has infinite protection." Sonic said.

"wow, your right. So that must mean her horn is the source of all that power." Tails said, "and if knuckles can't get around it."

"he doesn't have a chance." Sonic said.

 **(Play- Naruto battle beugeum.)**

Knuckles was still continuing his assault of punches trying to break through her barrier, but it was working to no advantage.

"Don't you ever get tired." Rarity said.

"No, do you ever shut up!" he spat back, Rarity then had shards come up again and go around knuckles, Knuckles saw this and stood near where she was as the shards came and attacked him, Knuckles then side stepped as they crashed into the ground creating a dust cloud around them with zero visibility. Rarity started coughing as the dust started waft under her nose and into her eyes.

"Ow, my eyes, that hurt you son of a-" Rarity bout finished her sentence until, Knuckles appeared right in front of her before grabbing hold of the horn on top of her head. Rarity Shocked, then felt her whole body drain of any willpower she had in her as her shields and shards went away. She then started to feel woozy.

"Don't think I wasn't paying attention to that little detail." Knuckles smirked as Rarity started to fall to her knees.

"I saw the glow coming from this thing and came up with a strategy at the last second. You're done for. Give up and I'll let go." he said. Rarity gritted her teeth as he was holding onto her horn.

"Not bad, he knew that was the weak point after seeing it only one time. Though unicorn horns are powerful in the art of magic, their fatal flaw is it is very sensitive when grabbed. Amazing how he managed to find out through this much time." Twilight said.

"You go Knuckles!" Applejack said.

"Augh! Let go! Please." Rarity said, "I give up, just please let go!" she said. Knuckles then let go as he raised his fist in the air.

"Well folks, looks like the winner is the fist brawler Knuckles" Celestia said, " Though by cheap means, it still stands as his victory."

 **(End battle theme)**

"way to go Knuckles!" Tails said. Sonic then walked out to the field Tails saw this and was confused. Sonic walked over to Rarity's collapsed body.

"I can't believe he got me because of that, I was untouchable Belle. How could this happen." Sonic then extended his hand out to her.

"Hey, don't be so down." he said, she looked up at the blue wonder.

"Just smile, I can't stand it when girls cry." he said with a smile. She sniffled before taking his hand as he stood her up.

"Knuckles! No more of that ok!" Sonic said, Knuckles was shocked.

"it's not fair exploiting weaknesses like that. Especially if they are that hard on them." he said. Knuckles was drew back, but understood Sonics wishes.

"yeah, sorry. I hope I didn't any damage." Knuckles said. Rariry paused.

"no its alright, I'm fine." she said.

"good, at least your alright." Sonic said. Rarity smiled.

"Thank you for your concern Sonic."

"no problem, and Nice smile." Sonic said as he walked away with Knuckles. Rarity felt her heart beat rise for a second, but slowly smiled again.

"he is an interesting boy." she said as she walked away.

"alright everyone, now that the drama fest is over, leta get right Into the final match. Team sonic has one point as do my top fighters. This next match will decide it all." Celestia said. Tails then grew sweat beads.

"I hope I can bring it home for you guys." he said as sonic and knuckles came to him.

"Don't worry bud, you got this." Sonic said.

"yeah, we believe you can do it, your a tech genuis and strategist. You got this in the bag." Knuckles told him.

"I hope." Tails said.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, and will continue to support it. One quick announcement if anyone wants to do it anyways, I make my own covers and stuff, but I would like for a change, so that's why I want to hold a art compitition for this story's cover picture. I hope at least some small group of you will participate in it. The top three will be entered for a shout out to your social page or whatever your most active on. I know it sounds cheezy, but it could get more people to notice your skills even if It only a small amount of people. Well wether anyone wants to do it or not its entirely up to you guys. Anyways as always if you liked the chapter make sure to leave your thoughts in the reviews and remember to follow and fav to keep up with more content. See you guys next time.**

 **Bye~**


	13. Wits vs BRAWN

"Now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the youngest genius ever, he's a tech wiz and has an iq over three hundred. Hus machines make him infamous. He could also give a certain girl a run for her money. Introducing Tails Prower!" Celestia said as tail tugged on the straps of his machine. He gulped down some air and walked out to the arena. He looked around nervous with the people around him.

"Hi." He nervously waved. The crowd ate it up.

"He's so adorable." was all that most the girls said. The guys just kinda stared with unimpressed expressions. Tails just laughed nervously.

"Now, it's time for our hometown girl, she a wild wild girl with enough spunk to make you regret it if you made her mad. She's the best cowgirl ya'll know and the strongest girl around. Give it up for Applejack!" Celestia said as Applejack started to walk towards the arena to where Tails was standing.

"Hey there, so your the final opponent, I won't hit you too hard." Applejack said punching her palm. Tails felt a little intimidated, but pushed that aside.

"I-I won't hold back, I'll win that Emerald no matter what." Tails said as he pressed a button on the pack on his back. It folded out and formed synthetic Tails that looked like his fox tails. He then pushed a button on his shoes that glowed underneath. He then pushed a button on his wrist which then folded out into an arm cannon. Applejack just looked confused as she saw him pull out this stuff from nowhere.

"Ok cyborg, less talk, let's do this." Applejack said. Tails cocked the cannon and started to turn the tails on his back before he started to fly off the ground. He then fired his arm cannon directly at her. She then jumped into the air at Tails dodging his shot and going for a punch. Tails then moved due to his Tails mobility before shooting an energy blast at Applejack back sending her down to the ground. Applejack landed with a thud before rolling into a standing position and jumping up to tails again bringing another punch to knock him away. Tails flew backwards getting away from Applejack before she could hit him. Applejack grew frustrated as she landed.

"You know I'm feeling less and less sorry about this fight. Once I get you, I'm gonna knock you out." she said as balled her fist. Tails pulled his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at her.

"you have to reach me first." he taunted.

"Atta boy Tails, show her your not just a kid." Sonic said. Applejack grunted before smirking.

 **(Raikiri- battle theme)**

"Then I have to use my powers then. It's been awhile, since I had to fight with it." Applejack then stood up straight and closed her eyes.

" _What does she mean by that. Well, she's unguarded. It's now or never!"_ Tails thought as he aimed and charged up his arm cannon. After Three seconds he shot a blast at Applejack. Applejack's eyes shot open as the blast neared and her body bulked up and she punched the shot right back at tails who dodged it on the rebound as he looked shocked. He looked back at Applejack as her muscle had increased a little bit as a orange brown aura surrounded her. After seeing Tails shock she took a chance and jumped to hit him. Her punch connected to his gut causing Tails writhe on the inside in pain, she then threw a strong punch down knocking him out of the sky and onto the ground. He coughed up a little bit of blood from the impact. Applejack started dive down bringing her legs around for a roundhouse divekick. Tails quickly activated a button as a shield surrounded him stopping Applejacks assault. She bounced off and somersaulted back away from Tails. He got up to a stand a bit shaky. As he stood up his shield flashed in and out before it broke on him.

"W-Well, there goes my defense system." he said catching his breathe. Applejack smirked before rushing in at Tails. Tails saw her coming at him and made an attempt to dodge.

"Oh no you don't kid." Applejack said as she whipped her leg around kicking him across the field skidding on the the dirt.

"Tails!" Knuckles said as he was almost about to intervene when Sonic's hand stopped him. Knuckles looked at Sonic questionably. Sonic shook his head.

"No, Knux. If we help Tails, he won't be forced to keep fighting for himself. We can only watch." Sonic said, Knuckles gritted his teeth. Sonic was right about that, if Tails keeps getting bailed out by them, he will rely on them to be there when they're not around. They watched on as Tails was getting kicked around by Applejack.

" _I can't keep going like this. I have to think of something._ " Tails thought as he was getting punched around getting scrapes and bruises. He stood up again as Applejack came at him once more.

"Sorry kid, lights out." Applejack said as she neared him.

" _Wait, I got it!"_ Tails then pointed his arm cannon at the ground putting the barrel face down. He then started charging it. " _I need the right moment._ "

"Say goodnight." Applejack said as she threw her punch. Everything then started to run in slow motion as Tails saw her punch coming.

"Overheat on propulsion arm cannon, Relieve pressure or injury will occur." Tails heard this in the split second he had.

" _Now!"_ he thought as he lifted up the barrel and the shot fired creating an explosion between the two causing both of them to get caught in the blast radius. As the explosion went off two bodies flew from the dust and fiery explosive Tails had set off. They landed on the ground a with a thud on their backs. The crowd went silent as did Knuckles and Sonic. The explosion ceased and revealed the two on their backs.

"Tails! Get up." Knuckles said. They didn't move. Knuckles balled up his fist and closed his eyes.

"Come on buddy. You can't give up." Sonic said.

"Poor kid, that Explosion must have took a lot out of him." Rainbow said.

"This match has a winner." Twilight said, the others faced her. "I sense an energy level, I don't know who it is though." they all just watched on waiting.

"Oh goodness me, come on, why do you always knock each other out. This match is a draw-"

 **(Play-Can you feel the sunshine)**

"N-N-no!" everyone looked on as they saw movement. Tails was slowly sitting up struggling to stand himself. He dropped to his knee and pushed himself to stand up.

"Oh. Someone's actually left standing." Celestia said.

"it was cowardly move of me, but I had no choice." Tails said as he stood. His arm cannon shattered and his twin tails were beaten and cut.

"I had to win, for myself...and my friends." Sonic was proud of his little brother stepping up to the plate like that. Knuckles shouted hurrah for his friend.

"Well it seems you all proved yourselves today, you'll be very useful in the world championships. Anyways, as promised, your prize." Celestia said as the chaos emerald dropped from a hatch and sonic went to catch it and then swung around to Tails.

"Way to go buddy, I'm proud of you." Sonic said. Tails nodded before falling back into Sonic's arms.

"yeah, but I'm tired now." he mumbled as he fell asleep. Sonic chuckled, Applejack then got up after a few minutes and saw sonic with tails. She stood up and walked to them. Sonic saw her coming and looked her way. She got close to Sonic and handed him a apple. Sonic was confused.

"its for the little guy, that was cheap move, but it was smart one. When he wakes up, tell I said was a good fight." Applejack. Said.

"Sorry, but you need tell him yourself." Sonic said. She smirked, "I knew you'd say that."

"Next time we meet, I will." She said as she turned and walked away.

"Right, next time." Sonic said as he carried Tails to a stretcher that they had sent. They pulled him away and sonic put the emerald in his pocket.

"2 down, 5 to go." Sonic said as he went the other way.

 **Whew that was awesome, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyways, nobody said anything about the contest so we'll forget about it and move on. If you all liked what you read put it down in the Reviews and tell me your thoughts, and please keep them somewhat relative to the story. I don't want to sound like an ass, but some reviews are questionable. Anyways if you want to stay updated hit that follow and fav button. Until the next chapter. See you guys next time.**

 **Bye~**


	14. Taking Five

"Sonic!" Knuckles said as Sonic snapped out of his daze. He turned to Knuckles who bared a worried expression.

"He's a tough kid Knuckles. Tails always bounces back. Speaking of we got to bounce too." Sonic said as Knuckles nodded.

"Cool, I'll be around later, I need to find a place where I can nap." Sonic said as he jumped onto the spires of the arena and boosted off into the city.

"Where do you think he's going?" Rainbow said as they watched Sonic go off on his own.

"wherever he's going, we have no business sticking our nose in it." Twilight said as she went to look at Rainbow, but noticed she wasn't there.

"Where'd she-" Applejack then pointed up in the sky. Twilight looked on and sighed.

"She can't keep her nose out of anything." she said.

"i must say it is rather odd, that she follows "him"." Rarity said placing her head on her hand putting up a sly smirk.

"Maybe its because she can't resist the handsome devil." She said.

"Bet you 50 bits she likes him." Applejack said.

"I wonder what he went off to do though?" Fluttershy said.

"Maybe he went to go get a stress nap." Pinkie said.

"who knows, well I'm going to go pamper myself. I'll see you girls later." Rarity said getting up.

"I need a soak as well, all this fighting has me stressed." Applejack said.

"I guess I'll go back to the dorms, What are you going to do Twilight?" Fluttershy said.

"I'm going to check on Tails, make sure he's okay." Twilight said as she went off.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Hah! Oh yeah!" Sonic said as he rushed through the streets parkouring his way over everything in his path launching himself off the roofs and dashing past civilians causing a strong breeze to go by. Hello eventually ended up going out of the city limits following a dirt path and running out to a lush green meadow with trees growing around them.

"That was fun, but I need a nap. This spot should do me good." He said as he went to lay down in the shade of the tree. He laid back and crossed his arms behind his head and let the wind whip by him. He sighed.

"Ah! This feels great, I needed to get away from all that." he said, "With what's been happening we need a break."

Sonic then began to drift in thought as he laid there taking in the rays off the sun and hearing the grass roll from the breeze. He then eventually drifted into a slumber. However…

"You came all the way out here just to take a nap?" Rainbow thought as she was perched in the tree watching the spectacle happen. She sighed.

"Here I thought you were gonna do something cool." she said to herself, she then had an idea and sly smile made its way onto her face.

" _I know! I'll get him back for that trick he pulled on me in the arena."_ She thought as she drew out a black market and floated down to where he was. She touched the ground lightly to not make noise and got near his face ready to draw some doofy things on him.

"we'll see how you like this when you wake up." She said as she neared the market on his forehead. Just as she was about to do it. Sonic involuntary moves and his legs knocked Rainbow off her feet causing her to yelp.

"Eep!" she yelped as she then caught herself floating over Sonic's body. Sonic didn't budge. She breathed an exasperated sigh.

"Phew, any closer and this could make a scene." she said. She then flew back from sonic and stood herself in the tree.

"Well, so much for getting him back…" Rainbow said as she started to fly away, but she stopped.

"Why am I not leaving?" She asked herself, She looked back at the blue haired teen.

"he's just a boy, a need for speed guy, just like...me…" She then felt something hit her chest. She clutched it.

"Ow, what's this? Why do I feel strange? This isn't like me at all." She said as she took off at a fast pace leaving the blue blur alone. She shook the feeling and headed back to civilization.

"Okay, Dash pull yourself together. Got to get back to the dorms."

"hmm, chili dogs for me. Ah." Sonic mumbled as he slept.

 **Meanwhile…**

"uhh, my head is pounding." Tails said as he woke up. He noticed he was in the clinic and then felt a flinch of pain hit him.

"Ow, ow, ow, my head hurts." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Easy Tails." Tails heard a voice and looked beside him to see a friendly face.

"Oh, hey Twilight. Uhh, what happened to me." Tails asked.

"You basically almost committed suicide and got a minor head injury." She said.

"Oh, sorry about that. Is that Applejack girl okay?" he said.

"yes, applejack is fine. You don't need to worry your head about hurting anyone." Twilight said.

"Thanks, at least I know she's ok." Tails smiled. He then looked around once more.

"where is Sonic and knuckles?" he asked.

"Sonic went off to the city and knuckles…"

"Came to check up on our bud." Tails looked to the door to see the red headed knuckle duster himself.

"Knuckles! Did I look awesome out there during my battle." Tails said. Knuckles gave a thumbs up.

"You bet." he said. Tails grinned while rubbing his nose. Twilight smiled at their friendship.

 **Back with sonic…**

"Ah!, that what I'm talking bout, geared up and ready to roll." Sonic said as he stood up and stood as a silhouette in front of the sunset behind.

"Hey he, there's no time like tomorrow. We got two Emeralds and nothing is stopping Team Sonic Anytime soon." Sonic said as he took off.

 **(Sonic X- Japan's opening theme plays.)**

"we're tracking down those Emeralds no matter what, and after we find them all." Sonic runs into the city.

"Nazo Is going down!"

* * *

 **Well here it is guys, sorry for the long wait. Been busy with some things. I actually been messing around with source film maker too. I uploaded some test runs on my channel too. That and the nightshift is draining my brain cells. So creativity is probably lacking a bit. anyways if you liked this chapter leave your thoughts in the reviews and hit that fab and follow to stay updated with future content. See you guys later, Bye~**


	15. I am done

**Okay...i'm sorry, but this has to stop. If the story keeps progressining and I keep seeing all these stupid ass comments that make no fucking sense and the racism. Come on, why do you have to be racist towards a directed group that has nothing to do with this shit. Honestly this is downright retarded, I am not doing anymore chapters on this because of stupid and horrible comments directed at races that didn't do anything to deserve the hate you keep spitting at them. Seriously, if you never liked the story to begin with don't read it. Some of the reviews made me laugh mostly and some were just what the fuck. I am done with this story it's cancelled, and that is the last I'm talking about it. Also for those who keep telling me...some things. I am single but I'm straight and plus I don't know anything about you. So if you want me to get to know that's fine just let me know who you are please. Cause honestly sometimes those comments weird me out a little. Well I'm done goodbye, and good bye to this story. C ya .**


	16. Update The promise that was broken

Hey guys, Snowstar here. Now I realized something...i broke my promise. The promise I made at the beginning of this whole story. I gave up because of the reviews, and that stopped me from writing for a while. I am sorry that I broke what I committed to and I hope there is still love for this story. I am going to continue Chaos in High school. I Should be kept going but instead I gave up because of like I said the comments on it when I should put my heart and soul into these chapters the romance is still in the air and later on after I get character development going I will do a poll on who some of the characters should be with. I hope this story is still on the ropes of being good. And i promise that I will not stop until this is complete. That said, please dear God please don't get mad at what happens in this story. Alright I'm done here and I am going to be on a vacation so that will give me time to think. See you guys later


	17. The Search part 1

" _So they already have two Emeralds Now. Hm, Looks like I need some influences to stop them in their tracks."_

" _And I know just how to do it. Time to set the strings and begin the show."_

* * *

 **In the dorms…**

* * *

"Would you cut that out!" a flustered Sonic screamed as he was across the room.

"Cut what out." An innocent sounding pinkie said as she kept her smile plastered across her face.

"You know damn well what I mean, stop sleeping in my bed!" Sonic said pointing at her.

"Aw, why. It's so cold over on my side. Sleeping next to you is like cuddling with a warm animal." she said as she stretched in her pajamas.

"what do you mean cold! It's literally averaged temperature in this room." Sonic said

"besides, if Principal Celestia saw this- ugh! I like where my balls are thank you." Sonic said as he imagined the scenario covering his area. Pinkie only giggled at his plight.

"Don t laugh at me! Nngh whatever, I'm taking a shower seeing how I'm already up and awake." Sonic said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Stupid pink haired idiot making a scene every morning." Sonic mumbled. After taking a shower and clothes to change into Sonic was prepared for the day. He stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to his red sleeveless jacket and throwing it on.

"Ok your turn to use the bathroom, I'm heading out." Sonic told her.

"Okay! Where you going?" She asked.

"nowhere special, _Actually Me and Knuckles and Tails are going on an emerald Hunt since it's Saturday. I can't afford access baggage in our way, not when Nazo is around._ " he thought to himself.

"Ooh, can I come." she asked getting stars in her eyes. Sonic taken back shook his head.

"No."

"Aw, why not?." She said.

"because I said so." Sonic said trying to drop the subject.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Pretty please."

"I said no."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssseee." she agged on.

"Ok fine just, quit asking me." Sonic said sighing in defeat at her persistence.

"Yay!" she jumped for joy.

"ugh, she's just like an Omachao." Sonic muttered as she went to the bathroom

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

"Wonder what's keeping Sonic?" Tails said as he and Knuckles were waiting just outside of town.

"Knowing him he's probably sleeping." Knuckles said as was taking a sip of soda.

"Man this Dr. Pepper stuff is great." Knuckles said as he kept drinking.

"you're not gonna get addicted to those are you." Tails said as he watches Knuckles down the beverage.

"No!" Knuckles burped. Tails sighed.

"Yo! You been waiting long." They heard sonic say as he walked up to the Two.

"bout Time you got here, what took you so long." Knuckles said as he crushed the can he was drinking.

"Yeah sorry." Sonic said scratching his head.

"Ok, Now that we're ready, let's search for the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said as he flicked on a device he was holding.

"Actually Tails, About that...we may have a wrench in today search." Sonic said.

"Why?" Tails questioned. Then seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yay! Are you guys ready for a whole day of fun!" Pinkie sung as she appeared between Tails and Knuckles startling the two.

"Wah! What are you a ninja!" Knuckles said.

" _Um, Sonic. Why is she here?"_ Tails whispered to him.

" _She wouldn't stop begging me, and I gave up trying to tell her no._ " he whispered back.

" _Oh wow, she must be persistent. She kinda reminds me of…"_ Sonic stopped him right there.

"Don't jinx it!" he said not wanting to talk about Amy at all. Tails only snickered at Sonic.

"Well Pinkie since you're here, why not help us look for something." Tails said as the hyper active girl turned toward the young boy.

"Oh you mean like a scavenger hunt. I love those!" she squealed. Knuckles just stared in awe at the girl's aura and brushed it off as he knew she was basically another Amy of their world. This however gave an idea to get sonic back for sicking those kids on him. He then grew a smirk on his face.

"Okay Pinkie, were looking for something like this." Tails said as he showed her what was on the device. Pinkie stared at it. It was a picture of a red gem.

"Whoa! What is that? That looks like the gem the principal had only red." She said as she stared in awe.

"Yes, it's a rare gem, that we've been tracking down in the town festival that's being held here. You see we love rare gems and collect them to add to our collection." Tails explained in a roundabout way.

"So you're all gem hunters, that's so cool." She said as she gave the device back to Tails.

"Well come on let's hurry up and get to this festival. The sooner we find it the better." Sonic said pumping his arm up in the air.

"Right, let's head on over there." Tails said as they made their way into the city.

* * *

"Aw man, guys we need a scoop now!" Applebloom said her and her friends were walking through the festival grounds.

"Yeah,It's been so dull and every time something exciting happens we miss it or turns out to be boring." Scootaloo said.

"Maybe we can find something in the festival, i'm sure some people would love to hear about festive events." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"No way, that's to cliche. People want interesting stories. We need dirt on something epic or unexpected.." Scootaloo shot.

"Well, we need something or we're going to get a bad grade." Applebloom said as she held the camera up looking around for something.

"I don't know guys, maybe were not cut out for the news business." Sweetie Belle sighed. Scootaloo hung her head down.

"Well looks like diamond and silver spoon are gonna win this news war." Scootaloo said. Applebloom who was still looking around, then spotted something in the distance.

"Guys! Look over there." Apple Bloom spoke up. The two stopped to see what she was talking about and noticed four characters they recognized. Over in the distance they saw Pinkie with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Wonder what they're doing here." Scootaloo said.

"I don't know." Sweetie Belle added.

"let's Check it out." Applebloom said.

* * *

"Split up!" Sonic said, as he looked at Knuckles.

"Yes, there's no sense looking around together when we could find that Emerald faster if we split into groups." Knuckles said.

"But I'm way fast, if I just went to search I could find that Emerald easily." Sonic said.

"Sonic, That may be true to a tee, but were in the middle of a festival. If your use your speed you could end up crashing into Someone or something and Knuckles may have a point." Tails explained.

"Knuckles! Having a point. That's not him." Sonic said. Knuckles was irked by this but brushed it off.

"Still we would cover more ground In doing so. So in this case we should split up." Tails said.

"Ok fine." Sonic said a little disappointed.

"Great, Me and Tails will go in one part of the area and you and that pink thing could do the other." Knuckles said.

"Wait what!" Sonic was about to object, but was interrupted.

"Yay, Me and spikes. Come let's hurry." pinkie said immediately grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the group at breakneck speed.

"Nooo!" Sonic screamed as he was pulled away. The two watched as they disappeared from sight. Tails then looked over at Knuckles.

"You did that on purpose didn't you." Tails said.

"Yep." Knuckles said smiling a victorious smile.

"Come on let's go search for that Emerald, it's bound to be here somewhere." Tails said as they walked off.

* * *

"I'm so gonna get Knuckles back for this.!" Sonic said as he and pinkie were walking through area.

"Come on Spikes let's try out all the games and shops." Pinkie said waving him over.

"No we're here for that Emerald that's it." Sonic said.

"Aw come on, loosen up, were the only one looking for it. Let's make the best of it with a little fun." She said. Sonic sighed as there was no use arguing with her.

"Fine, but only a few, we need to find that Emerald as fast as possible." Sonic said.

"Yay, let's go." She said grabbing his hand and walking along with him. Though sonic fought of her hand it kept going back into his no Matter what he did.

" _I hope we find that Emerald soon."_

 **End of part 1.**

 **Well guys there you go. It's been awhile so I may be rough when it comes to my grammer, but I hope it's not too bad. Anyways if you all liked this Chapter hit that Follow and Fav button, and don't forget to leave a comment on what you thought. See you guys Next time.**

 **Bye~**


	18. The Search part 2

_Previously on Chaos in High school…_

"Can I go."

"no."

"Please."

"we should split up."

"come on, were the only ones looking for it."

"fine only a few."

* * *

 _Now…_

* * *

"I can't believe Knuckles did this to me." Sonic said as he and pinkie were going through the various shots. "I swear, I'm getting that red haired son of a bitch back for this."

"Hey Spikes, look at all this cool stuff. Don't they look awesome." Pinkie said as she hopped around browsing the various trinkets and clothes that streamed about the guys. Sonic sighed.

"Hopefully dumb luck will make this quick and easy." Sonic said.

"Ooh, Hey Spikes check this out." Sonic looked over in her direction only to be surprised out of his mind. Pinkie was clothed in a white spandex suit that had pink stripes going across her chest and down the sides of her. Leaving nothing to the imagination. It looked tight on her… a bit too much making Sonic ogle at her chest for a minute before snapping back with a blush on his face.

"Why the hell did you put that on!?" Sonic said. "You trying to the guys attentions, that suit leaves nothing to the imagination." He said trying not to stare.

"Why, what wrong with this?" She said. She then got an idea in her head. "Oh I get it now." She said leaving.

"Phew, at least she gets it." Sonic said.

"Then what about this." He heard her voice and snapped back again. This time she was wearing an outfit that was worse than before. She stood there with a frilly maids outfit that made her look innocent, yet also could arouse the toughest of males. Sonic was fighting his hardest, no pun intended.

"What!? That's even worse than before." Sonic said with a mad blush across his face.

"I think it looks so cute." She said checking herself in the mirror that was laying up straight on one of the tables. "Can I get it Spikes." She said with stars in her eyes.

"Fine! Fine! Just take it off and go buy it for Chaos sake." Sonic said as he quickly handed her money.

"Yay!" She said as she went away. Sonic sighed from the Embarrassment that washed over him.

"Ugh! Wonder how Tails and Knuckles are doing." Sonic wondered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

"Anything Knuckles." Tails said as he was searching through the bizarre. He looked over to see the red head looking at shirts that said Tough Man on it.

"Hey Tails, Check it out. Pretty sweet right." Knuckles said. Tails sighed.

"Knuckles, what are you doing, you know what we're here for." Tails said.

"Aw come on Tails, it's not like we're on a dangerous mission. Why not help ourselves. I mean we did have a vacation plan before we got stuck here. Besides you never know what we could find here that could help us." Knuckles told him as he put the shirt over his shoulder.

"Yeah but still.." Tails said unsure of Knuckles reasoning.

"I bet there's a Tech place somewhere in here." Knuckles said nudging the boy. This peaked Tails's curiosity.

"Tech...Well. maybe it wouldn't hurt to look around for a bit." Tails said.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

"Ok, let's see. If I were a chaos Emerald where would I be." Sonic pondered to himself while he and pinkie were going through the stores.

"Hey spikes, have you seen that rock thingy yet." Pinkie asked him.

"No, I haven't. And we been through nearly every store." Sonic said.

"It's got to be here somewhere. We just need to look in the right places." Pinkie said. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, but what kind of a place would it be in." Sonic said placing his thumb under his chin.

"We checked that rock place, and that jewelry store too...ugh, come on think Sonic." Sonic strained in thought. While Sonics mind was clouded with thoughts pinkie noticed a piece of flyer some kids were sticking up. After they posted it, the kids ran away and pinkie inspected the picture closely. She noticed it was trixie on the label and she held a staff and her usual magic cap and garb, but she also noticed the staff had a peculiar gem fastened at the top of it instead of a star.

"Hey Spikes." She said.

"Not Now pinkie I'm thinking." Sonic said.

"but it's important." She said.

"How important." Sonic said.

"Important as in I think I know where the gem is." She said. Sonic was listening.

"You do? Where?" She then pointed at the poster. Sonic looked at the poster and noticed the girl had what they were looking for.

"The Emerald. Way to go Pinkie." Sonic said. "Alright let's go." Sonic said as he and pinkie made their way further down the street.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

"Rainbow, is there a reason you brought me to the town festival." Applejack asked as she and the rainbow haired girl made their way through the various shops.

"I figured it be fun. You know let loose considering the last couple days." She said.

"Well I guess that is true. It has been rough lately." Applejack said. Rainbow grinned.

"Glad to hear it." She said with a thumbs up. The two were then almost knocked over by civilians rushing past then.

"Ah, Hey hey what's the big idea." Rainbow said raising her fist. One them then turned around.

"You mean you haven't heard, there's something big going on in the center." He said. Rainbow and Applejack then looked at each other.

"Something...Big?" They both said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

"Any clues yet Knuckles? I haven't found a single sign of the Emerald." Tails said as he looked at the phone for any signals.

"Nope, no luck. I can't even sense the energy. This world's secret power must be neutralizing their power." Knuckles said.

"Man, at this rate, we'll be stuck in this dimension for a while." Tails said. The two then heard rumbling and felt the ground shake a little bit. The two turned to see a storming crowd head their way.

"Ah, quick dodge." Tails said as he and Knuckles ran out of the way of the crazy mob. They came out of hiding and back on the main path.

"That was weird. Wonder what that was about." Tails said to Knuckles. Knuckles shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Hey guys." The two turned again to see Rainbow dash and Applejack. "What are you doing here."

"Well we're on a hunt for an item of value, but we can't seem to find it." Tails said.

"Well that sucks, Anyways. Come on Apps, we got to see what that mob was all about." Rainbow said.

"Oh yeah, What was that all about. They nearly ran us over." Tails asked them.

"They told us earlier that Something big was going on downtown in the festival. We're checking out." Applejack said

"Something big...Knuckles You thinking what I'm thinking." Tails said.

"Of course I am, that must be where it is. No doubt." Knuckles said.

"Alright, hey girls. You wouldn't mind us tagging along would you?" Tails asked. The girls nodded.

"Sure, but you gotta keep up." Rainbow said.

"We will.".

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

"Gather one and all to the most magical extravaganza you have ever seen." A girl's voice announced behind a set of curtains on a stage big enough for an auditorium. The crowd gathered around the stage as lights and smoke surrounded it. The crowd then began to turn down their volume and watched as the curtains unfolded slowly revealing a silhouette.

"Well I hope you're all ready for most powerful, greatest, and famous magician worldwide." She said as the crowd grew anxious with excitement. Sonic and Pinkie then arrived on the scene.

"Ah, there." Sonic said as they saw from the back of the crowd. "We need to get closer. Come on." He said as they made their way past the crowd. After getting up near the front he and pinkie looked up as the smoke cleared and the lights focused on the center of attention.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie!" She shouted as the crowd whistled and shouted.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie? You think she pick a better name than that." Sonic said.

"Well, Trixie had always been that way." Pinkie said.

"Now, before we get started, i'll have a volunteer come be my assistant for my act." She said as a show of hands rose up jumping up and down as Trixie looked around.

"Hmm, Who will be the lucky winner." She said.

"Who would volunteer for this crap." Sonic said. Trixie heard this from the blue haired teen and a look in her eye soon took over as her purple eyes switched to a dark red as her demeanor changed. She then pointed to the teen.

"How about...You!" She said as stares focused in on Sonic. Sonic then pointed at himself.

"Yes...You!" She said. Sonic then objected.

"No thanks, pick someone else. There are plenty of people in the audience." Sonic said.

"Oh but I insist." She said. As Trixie was talking, Pinkie noticed something different about her. She wasn't talking in her usual third person speech. This plagued her mind. She then leaned over and whispered to Sonic.

"Sonic, Some things wrong. She's not her usual self. It looks like she's a complete different person." She said. After hearing what she said. Sonic looked back at Trixie and seen the look In her eyes.

" _She's Right, Something is off. It's almost like she's… of course."_ Sonic thought.

"Fine, I'll do it." Sonic said as he jumped to the stage and spoke a word only he and Trixie heard.

"Nazo…"...

* * *

 **Uh oh, this isn't good. Looks like Nazo found his puppet. Will Sonic be able to break Trixie out of his control and grab the Chaos Emerald. Or will he fall victim to her tricks. Find out in the next part.**

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Sorry it took so long, I been kind of busy with some things. I also hope you all continue to support this story. One more thing I need to say is. I might end up doing some gameplay on the upcoming crash bandicoot game remakes. I have what I want to record and i'll be posting it on my channel. If you haven't already you can subscribe to it. It's Snowstar Animations. Anyways, leave your thoughts in the reviews on this Chapter and don't forget to hit that fav and follow button. I'll see you guys next time and have a pleasant upcoming fourth of july.**

 **Bye~**


	19. News

**Hello Everyone, I have decided something that I think would be a fun idea for my YouTube channel. I have thought about doing, drum roll.**

 **Reading comments.**

 **I had this thought a couple days ago and I have decided I will read your comments on YouTube as a series and it will be animated. So if you have questions or just wanna say something. Write them Down below and I will read first story I will read review's for is Chaos in High school and from start to finish. Thought I'd let y'all know what I'm planning. Anyways see you guys next.**


	20. The Search part 3

**HELLO! It's been a long while since I posted a chapter and it's actually been hectic since some things went down in my family, it's been a little rough trying to write because my dad ended up getting diagnosed with diabetes and it's been hard for him, but he is taking care himself just fine, so I am happy about that. Plus I have to get natural filling in one of my teeth since it's in a spot where I can't brush it properly and it growing into a cavity, but other than it's been going good. Anyways I talked enough on with the story.**

* * *

"Alright everyone hope you're ready to be dazzled with the sparks that will fly during the show. For this act I will ask my assistant to do battle with me to create a luxurious light show as we clash." Trixie said. Sonic nodded knowing where this was headed.

"Without further ado, let the show begin." Trixie took her staff creating a barrier around Her and Sonic.

"In this Barrier, nothing can enter-" She turned towards Sonic, "-and nothing will leave." As a menacing darkness flicked in her eyes. Sonic drew his weapon knowing his regular style of fighting isn't going to be enough for what's about to unfold.

"Don't forget that you're in front of an audience Sonic, one wrong move and you can be a hero to a zero." Trixie said as she made the first move shooting fire from her staff at Sonic, he quickly blocked the flame and slashed it, turning it into embers the floated in the air. Sonic then jumped up and went for full strike, Trixie then waved her staff bringing up a wall of ice, Sonics sword hit the ice shattering it into pieces as the embers ice shards danced in the air making the audience ooh and ah. Sonic flew back from the attack and went in again, this time Trixie twirled her staff and water had risen and trapped sonic in a ball of water. Sonic caught off his feet was struggling as he tried to escape the water prison. Soon after, Sonics breathe was starting go out and he was struggling his hardest to break free to get air before his lungs would collapse.

After watching what was happening to Sonic, pinkie grew a little worried watching him struggle. She soon heard voices in the crowd she recognized, she turned around and seen her friends along with tails and Knuckles.

"Yo, pinkie what's up." Rainbow dash said, pinkie waved them over, as they came over. They saw what was happening.

"Whoa! What in tarnation is Sonic and Trixie doing." Applejack exclaimed.

"Trixie has that jewel That spikes and the gang are looking for. Sonic said something, and then one thing led to another and now their facing off." pinkie said. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other before looking up at Sonic who seemed to be fainting slowly from his lack of oxygen.

"Well, we can't just sit here, we have to help him." Rainbow said as she tried to go up to them but was flown backwards due to the barrier Trixie had put up.

"Ah, ouch. What the what." She said as she stood up.

"Trixie seems to have put up a barrier that is neither enterable or escapable." Tails said.

"So what do we do then!?" Applejack said. Knuckles then spoke up.

"we wait." Knuckles said as they all watched sonic struggle in the bubble.

" _Can't hold breathe anymore, my lungs are gonna fill up with water if I don't do something quick._ " Sonic thought to himself.

"It's time we ends this Sonic, drown in a pit of the shallows." Trixie then began to surround the sphere of water in ice coating it from the outside.

" _Damn, I'm gonna be a frozen popsicle soon, i've gotta think of a way to stop Nazo from controlling her...wait That's it."_ Sonic then started reaching out his hand from inside the bubble trying to reach Trixie's staff as he was being engulfed in an icy ball. Sonic wasn't going to give up, he stretched his hardest and touched the Emerald on her staff making contact and causing them to stop time and disappear.

* * *

 **A void...**

* * *

"Ugh...What the hell." Sonic sat up and rubbed his head. He then looked up to Trixie ensnared by magical chains around her body. Sonic then stood up and ran over but was quickly thrown away by a dark energy. He flew back and righted himself landing a few feet away.

" _You thought it was that easy, huh Sonic?" Nazo then appeared in front of Trixie._

" _Nazo! Why are you free, we destroyed you last time." Sonic said._

" _or so you thought, you see as long as the negative energy exists even in a tiny state. The emeralds will always bring me back, and this world is full of power I could harness to destroy everything." Nazo said a pure aura radiated from him, Sonic could taste the darkness._

"Oh yeah, well then I'll always be there to stop you." Sonic sheathed out his sword and ran towards Nazo. He smirked and flicked his finger shooting a beam. Sonic jumped out of the way and ran past Nazo, it was then Nazo knew what Sonic was doing. He was going to free the chains on Trixie's soul.

"You will not take my host!" Nazo said as he shot multiple beams at Sonic. Sonic did his best to avoid them, he could only dodge some without getting nicked by them. Sonic kept going.

"damn it, I won't let you win! You won't have her soul!" Sonic said as he took his sword and sliced the chains of Trixie as she fell to the ground sonic quickly slid under and caught her.

"No! Damn You Sonic, this isn't the end. I''ll find more host's and I will gain enough power to destroy you and this pathetic world. MARK MY WORDS!" Nazo's existence then faded into nothing and a bright light shined filling the void bathing it in warmth.

"Phew, that was close." Sonic said as he looked down at Trixie. He then shook her, but only a little.

"Hey, Hey. Are you alright." He said, Trixie began to stir as her pink eyes stared up at the blue blur.

"What happened, where is Trixie?" She asked him.

"It's alright, you're ok. I'm Sonic." He told her.

"Sonic...What has happened here?" She asked. Sonic shook his head.

"You were out of control because a spirit possessed you, but i reached out to come save you." Sonic had told her, Trixie then sat up.

"Trixie...was out of control?" She said as she looked down at herself, Sonic noticed this and decided to comfort her.

"It's alright, now let's get out of here." Sonic said as he stood up reaching his hand to her, she looked up and saw his warm smile, Trixie then reached her hand up to his and he pulled her to her feet. Letting go, Sonic grinned as Trixie couldn't help but smile at the teen.

"Ok, Lets end the show with a bang." Sonic said.

* * *

 **Out of the void…**

* * *

A huge blast irradiated in the barrier causing everyone to stare in awe.

"Sonic!" Tails and Knuckles Shouted as the Explosion started die down and the barrier shattered as crystals flew into the air shining as the sun beam across making a mini aura around the crowd and market. Tails, Knuckles, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash waited as the smoke cleared.

"My, That was a pretty snazzy performance." Sonic said as he and Trixie stood next to each other. The crowd went wild as cheers applauded them both all around, Trixie and Sonic both bowed.

"So how you feeling?" Sonic asked her.

"Trixie is fine, just a little woozy from that realm." She said, Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, it's not easy going through what we just did. By the way, that gem on the staff." Sonic pointed on the top of her staff, Trixie noticed what sonic was pointing at.

"That's what made you get possessed, if it's alright, may i have it." Sonic said.

"Well, you did save Trixie's life, so i suppose Trixie would ok parting with it. Also it makes Trixie look tacky." She said as she took the gem off and handed it to sonic. Sonic took the emerald and thanked her.

"Thanks Trixie." Sonic said as he started to walk away from her. As he neared the stairs of the stage he stopped and turned back.

"You know, you're cute when you're not trying kill me." Sonic said embarrassing the poor magician into a bright red before returning to his friends.

"Check it guys, i got the emerald." Sonic said holding the Emerald up.

"Way to go Sonic, everything went so fast." Tails said.

"You must've induced Chaos Control, that must've been why we didn't see what was happening." Knuckles said.

"Well whatever Sugarcube did, it fixed Trixie right up." Applejack said.

"Just don't go making a habit out of explosions." Rainbow said punching his arm in a playful manner. Sonic just chuckled until he was hit with a tackle hug and nearly lost balance.

"Whoa, Pinkster. You bout knocked me down." Sonic said.

"Your lucky i didn't knock you out, come on spikes. I was worried when you were up there." Pinkie pouted. Sonic was thrown off hearing that from her when she causes him trouble 24/7.

"Oh come on, I'm fine. Nothing wrong." Sonic said. "Tails, Knuckles help me out here." Sonic pleaded.

"Sorry Sonic, you told me never mess with a girl." Tails said.

"Yeah, besides you had this coming." Knuckles chuckled. Sonic gritted his teeth, but after realising something, Applejack was here.

"Really knuckles, if i heard correctly earlier and totally not lying. You said Aj compared to you was a weakling." Sonic said just enough for Applejack to hear. Immediately she was infuriated.

"WHAT!?" She yelled rolling her sleeves up. Knuckles gulped.

"Wait! I didn't say that!" Knuckles said as he was then being chased by an angry Applejack. The gang laughed at the scene that Sonic had created.

"What did i do to deserve this!" Knuckles shouted.

* * *

 **Wow, sorry this took so loooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg. I can't beleive how long its been since i did a chapter. Hopefully the wait was worth it. Anyways thank you guys for reading and remember to leave your thoughts down in the reviews and don't forget to stay updated by hitting that follow and button and i will see you guys next time**

 **Bye~**


	21. The Weekend Pt 1

"Man, sure is boring." Sonic said to himself, he was in his drama class that was assigned on his schedule. It wouldn't be so bad if the class wasn't complete Zombies.

"It feels like anyone could sneeze and someone would hear it echo." Sonic said placing his head in his hand. He sighed in boredom.

"What's the matter big blue?" Sonic looked up and seen Rarity.

"Oh, hey Rares. You in this class too" he said. She nodded.

"Of course I am darling, my dream is to become a famous designer and to hopefully become a movie star on the side." She said.

"Well it's good to have dreams, I hope yours come true." Sonic said. She smiled.

"That's very sweet Sonic, thank you." She said. "Do you have any dreams?"

"Do I have dreams? Uh, I don't think I have any." Sonic said as he began to think a little bit. "The only thing I lived by was serving justice to those who need it, to protect what mattered, and what I cared about." Rarity smiled.

"Also my friends, they are my strength and I am theirs." Sonic said recalling all his memories of their adventures.

"Keep that attitude up and you're gonna make all the girls swoon over you." Rarity said to him. Sonic blushed a bit scratching his head.

"Eh hehehe, well aside from that. What do you usually do in this class?" Sonic asked her. Rarity crossed her legs.

"Well usually we're given a script and a partner to practice and act out practice plays or musicals. Sometimes romance ones and occasionally murder mysteries." Rarity said.

"Hm, so when do you get these so called scripts." Sonic said. Rarity looked at the boy

"Usually Luna comes up with the scripts in her office, and hands them out later on in the week." She said. "We should be getting one here soon. She should almost be done with the one she's working on now."

"Luna? Who's that." Sonic asked.

"The principal's younger sister, she's also the Vice President of the school." Rarity told him.

"Celestia's sister?" Sonic said, "I hope she's nicer than her infamous sister."

"Well, what do you do in the meantime." Sonic said. "It must be pretty boring waiting for that script."

"It is quite bothersome isn't it. Luckily we do whatever we want until it's done." Rarity said taking her hand and twirling it in her hair.

"Anything you want to?" Sonic said in confusion. Rarity then gained a toothy grin and a look in her eye. She leaned toward Sonic and was inches from his face.

"Yes darling, Anything…" She said as sonic got really nervous and blushed a red crimson as she leaned in batting her eyelashes. Sonic could smell the sweet perfume that came off of her. Sonic's eyes were wide as pinpricks and he could feel his whole body sweat.

"Uh...uh...l-like what…" Sonic managed to get out.

"Like seeing the look on your face. Hahaha." Rarity laughed as she backed away from the boy who just slid a little in his seat like his life had flashed before his eyes before regaining composure with a slight blush on his face.

"Hey!" Sonic said as he furrowed a brow.

"Sorry darling but it was just too good to pass up." Rarity said as she giggled at the flustered teen. Sonic put on a pouting face.

"That's just not right, teasing a guy like that." Sonic said. Rarity picked another chance to tease the boy.

"Oh, so you do want a kiss don't you." She said with her eyelids lowered. Sonic again became flustered.

"Cut it out. What is there to do to pass the time." Sonic said. Rarity giggled again.

"Well why not tic tac toe." Rarity said holding a piece of paper.

"Beats waiting around here for something to happen." Sonic said.

* * *

 **For a couple of minutes Rarity and sonic played tic tac toe until the door was heard**.

* * *

"Alright class." Sonic looked back at the door to see the teacher of their class. Luna. She had a hair color that looked liked you were staring into the cosmos.

"That must be Luna." Sonic said to himself. She started to walk by and had a stack of papers in her hand too.

"I just finished your assignments for the week,this is a two person project so I will assign you a partner by placing these scripts between you. Each one is different, so you never know what you'll get." She then started walking by desk and placing the papers in between students.

"Wonder what kind they are?" Sonic said as he watched her walk through. She then handed a paper to Sonic and kept walking.

"Well, well." Sonic looked up at Rarity. "Looks like we're partners big blue."

"Hehe guess we are." Sonic said.

"So what type of play are we acting out?" She asked. Sonic then proceeds to look through it, he just stopped after reaching one page of the script.

"Huh?" Sonic says with a questioned look on his face.

"What is it?" She said as she took the paper from him. She started reading until she saw what he was talking about.

"We have to write a musical?"

* * *

 **After a few moments they were let out of class.**

* * *

Sonic and Rarity both walked out of class thinking

"So we have to write our own song for the project, the question is what should we write about?" Sonic said.

"Well practice in my dorm room later, Since Rainbow is always at the track working on her running it'll give us time to brainstorm the project." Rarity told him.

"Alright, I'll have to make an excuse for pinkie. You know how clingy She is." Sonic said.

"Believe me I know, I can't get her to stay still long enough for me to take her measures when I do dresses." She said laughing.

"Alright Rarity, catch ya later." Sonic said as he ran down the hallway leaving Rarity in a gust of wind.

"I sometimes wish he wouldn't do that." She said trying to hold her skirt down.

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere else…**

* * *

"Tails!" Tails turned around to see Twilight calling his name and waving. Tails waved back as she went up to him.

"Oh hey Twilight, what's up." He said, Twilight walked beside him and made their way down the hall.

"Nothing really much, what about you?" She asked the Kitsune boy. Tails looked behind him and noticed those three girls he met before were following him.

"Well I got a small problem." He said, "these girls keep following me around. I don't know what for though."

"Three girls?" Twilight looked behind him and noticed he was right, she recognized them straight away.

"Oh you mean Aj, Rarity's and Rainbows sisters, they're part of the newspaper club. They try to get big news instead of trying to find ordinary news. In this case they must mean your biplane that you built a while back." Twilight told him.

"I mean I knew they wanted to talk to me about that, but it's just kinda stalkerish if you ask me." Tails said sweat dropping.

"don't be afraid to talk to them they are really nice once you get to know them." She said. Tails looked back still uneasy with them following.

"Applebloom why are we stalking Tails again?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, why are we following him, isn't it a bit extreme to hunt him down like this." Sweetie belle said.

"I'm not stopping til I get a scoop and right now Tails is the most interesting scoop we've got right now." Applebloom said.

"Are you sure it's that? Or maybe it's Love at first sight." Scootaloo joked,she then received a bonk on the head and a giggle from sweetie belle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Animal care…**

* * *

"Ok Everyone take your seats." A teacher said, Sonic zoomed in right before the door closed and whistled in his chair like nothing happened.

"Almost late again I see." Sonic looked beside him and seen Fluttershy who smiled at his presence. Sonic just smiled back.

"Hey Flutters, what's up." Sonic said.

"nothing much, just waiting til the teacher tells us what we're doing." She said. "What about you? Anything exciting happen today?"

Sonic thought about what he did earlier this morning but the only thing that came to his mind was the project for drama class.

"Well, other than a project I gotta do,but that's it." Sonic answered.

"Alright students, listen up. I've got a little pet project for you all no pun intended." The teacher began to say. Sonic attention was then caught and he listened. After a few times of him ignoring his teacher Fluttershy gave him a mini lecture and she made him feel a little bad about himself for doing so and he apologized for his behavior.

"Today I am going to let you all choose an animal out of room next over and you're going to take care of it this weekend for a grade. I'll be able to judge how well you do by the animal's condition." She explained to them.

"Follow me into the next room to pick a animal and I will give you the necessary resources." She said as she went into the next room and the students followed not long behind her. After entering the next room Sonic and Fluttershy walked up to the rest of the class.

"Wonder what kind of animals there are flutters." Sonic asked.

"I have no idea, they change them every year so it could be anything." She said.

"Oh, wonder if they have a hedgehog." Sonic said hoping that was the case.

"Now class I want you to go around the room and select the animal you wish to take care of." The students parted and looked around at the animals displayed in their cages.

"Wow, there's all kinds of animals. Mouse, cat, birds, fish, and even.." Sonic trailed off as he saw something skitter around in a cage. He looked closer and tried to see what was moving, after a few moments a small creature came into view he was the most adorable thing Sonic saw.

"Yo Teach! What this guy." Sonic said to the teacher as she saw what he was looking at.

"Oh, him. Why that's a hedgehog it took us a great deal to find since they are Extremely shy creatures in the wild.

" I want him." Sonic said as he looked at the little guy.

"Very well Sonic, just take him out of the cage and put him in one of these. She said holding a portable cage. The cage sent the hedgehog in a panic and it hid from view.

"No way, I'm not putting him in there. I bet the little guy like freedom to roam around." Sonic said as he reached for the hedgehog showing him his hand.

"come on little guy, I won't put you in there I promise." Sonic told the little pincushion as it neared it's hand sniffing it. The Hedgehog climbed up his arm and made its way to his shoulder.

"Hehe, you're an awesome little guy." Sonic said as it started sniffing him.

"so that's your choice, alright then I'll get the food for you." The teacher said as she went to get supplies.

"Yo Flutters What animal did you get?" Sonic asked as he went over to the girl who turned to smile at Sonic.

"An old friend." She said as a tiny bunny hopped on top of her head.

"This is Angel bunny, he was the very first thing I took care of in this class, we became best friends and bonded." She told him as the bunny started to rub on her.

"Wow that's Awesome Flutters!" Sonic said. Fluttershy smiled. She liked the nickname he gave her.

"So what Animal did you get Sonic." She asked him. She was answered by a little creature that started running around his shoulders. She saw the tiny little hedgehog.

"Oh wow, it's so cute." She said as she looked at it as it rubbed on Sonic affectionately. "She must really like you."

"She? You mean you can tell if it's a girl or boy." Sonic said.

"Yes, Animals act a certain way around different types of gender, much like Angel bunny is a boy, he tends to like females better. So the way your hedgehog is rubbing you with so much affection it must be a girl." Fluttershy said giving a quick explanation.

"Huh? Wow, never thought of it like that." Sonic said placing his hand under his chin.

"Alright you two here's their food." The teacher said giving the two the food.

"Thank you." They both said taking the food in hand.

"Well now that you picked your pets to take care of let's go back into class and I'll tell you when and how to feed them." The teacher said as the class started to follow them back in.

After explaining to each student how to take care of the pets the Bell rang and it was now free period. They were free to roam about the school.

"Ah, alright what to do now?" Sonic said, placing his hand under his chin and scratching as the little hedgehog was in the crook of his neck.

"Hey Sonic." Sonic turned his head to see Fluttershy coming up next to him.

"I was wondering, I-I-if you liked t-t-to um…" she stuttered with a slight blush on her face.

"Since it's a f-f-free period, I-I-if y-you li-liked to take a w-w-walk w-with m-me." Fluttershy was trying her hardest to form the sentence.

"Sure, sounds fun." Sonic said. Fluttershy perked up a little with a smile.

"O-ok. Let's g-go" She said. Sonic nodded and they both walked down the halls.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

"Hey Aj, where ya going?" Knuckles said as he saw AJ heading down the halls.

"Oh hey Knuckles, I'm getting ready to head to my grandma's farm, sweet apple acres." She said as the redhead came towards her, "it's the weekend and I am going to see them, I just have to get Applebloom and we're going to help out the farm while we're there."

"Oh, I see. Would ya mind if I came too, I can help with that." Knuckles said. Applejack nodded.

"Sure the more the merrier, grandma would like the extra help." Applejack answered with a smile.

"Ok, so you need to go get Applebloom? Is she your relative." He said.

"Yeah, she's ma little sister." She said. "She is the newspaper club so she's probably wandering the halls."

"Right, let's start looking." Knuckles said as they looked throughout the halls.

Back with Sonic…

"Ah, the air feels so good. I could get used to this kind of weather. Not to mention there's been no sign of trouble so far." Sonic began to think to himself.

"Sonic?" Fluttershy called his name, he looked in her direction.

"Hm. what is it?"

"What made you choose a hedgehog?" She asked as she looked at the little critter sitting on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic smiled at the hedgehog near his neck.

"I don't know, i just feel a connection between them and me, like we have spiritual connection with each other." Sonic said as he scratched the hedgehogs neck.

"I see, you must really like animals." She said.

"Yeah, you could say i grew up around animals." Sonic told her.

"Wow, that sounds so fun. I wish i could've been like when i was younger." Fluttershy told him.

"What do you mean? What was your childhood like." Sonic asked, she looked in his direction and then forward ahead of her.

"Well, growing up, i never really made any friends because of how shy i was to everyone. Even if there was a animal around i would slowly move away from it and not acknowledge them in any way. It was just how i was." She told him.

"That sounds like it was hard growing up." Sonic said.

"It was, until I met Rainbow." She said.

"You mean skittles."

"Yeah, she helped me out of my shell and helped me open up more, the more we were around each other, the better our friendship grew. She would push me to move forward and never give up." Fluttershy told him. "In fact you remind me of her."

"Huh? How so?" Sonic said.

"Your personalities are the same, your both fast, you care about those around you, and your willing to protect the people you care for no matter what." She said.

"Hm, you hit the nail on the head with that." Sonic said. "Never give up til it's over, no matter where you go, your friends will always be by your side."

"You can even count on me to be there." He said.

"Right, Thank You Sonic." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Bing bong ding dong"

"Looks like that was the bell, well I got somewhere to be so I'll see you later Flutters." Sonic said as he dashed off.

"Hmm." She sighed hearing his words in her head.

"You can even count on me to be there."

"Ah, oh I better hurry home." She said as she walked away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

"How long are they gonna keep this up?" Tails said as he kept seeing the trio follow him.

"They are seriously giving me stalker vibes. Now I know how sonic felt with Amy." He said to himself.

"Applebloom, how long are you gonna do this for, if you keep this up he's gonna put a restraining order on us." Scootaloo said.

"I'm growing rather tired of chasing this poor boy as well, he barely even knows us. I don't know about you but I'm leaving have fun." Sweetie belle said as she walked away.

"Yeah, I'm going to agree with sweetie. Good luck Applebloom." Scootaloo said as she left as well.

"Fine, I'll do this by myself if I have to, who needs you two." She said as She kept her pursuit on the young boy.

"Ugh, I have to lose her, this is annoying." Tails said as he neared the corner he ran for it, Applebloom saw and gave chase.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she neared the corner of the hall she jumped out from behind trying to catch the young man only to see the blue blur.

"Whoa! Easy, what's going on?" Sonic said as he questioned the young girl.

"Your brother Tails, where did he go?" She said as she looked around.

"Huh? How should I know, last I saw him was at lunch." Sonic told her.

"Aw man, I lost him." She said as She sighed.

"Applebloom!" Applebloom heard her name and turned around to see her big sister along with the redhead kid she tried to interview before.

"Yo! Knux, Hey AJ." Sonic greeted the two.

"What's shaking Sonic, other than those legs." Applejack said.

"Ah nothing really, getting ready to head back to the dorms, what about you guys." Sonic asked.

"Well me and Applebloom are going to go to granny's farm this weekend and your friend Knuckles is coming along to help us." Applejack told him.

"Oh is he now." Sonic said with a sly smirk on his face, he then nudged the boy.

"Way to go Knuckles." Sonic teased. Knuckles just elbow Sonic and that was enough for sonic to back off.

"Well, I hope you can keep knucklehead under control, just make sure he doesn't lose his temper." He said. Applejack just laughed

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She said, "Anyways, come on Applebloom, let's go"

"Man, and I was so close too." She said to herself as she went with the two leaving Sonic with his locker.

"Ok bud, coast is clear. Come on out." Sonic said as he opened up his locker and the small boy stepped out.

"Oh, thanks Sonic." He said.

"Why are you hiding from Applebloom?" Sonic asked.

"She's been stalking me all day trying to get me for her newspaper club." He told him.

"Is that it, bud listen, you may have avoided her today, but she's gonna come back with stronger fire than ever the more you hide." Sonic told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tails said.

"Now I know you feel when Amy chased you around." Tails said.

"Yeah, maybe next time when they are after you just get it over with and outta of the way." Sonic said.

"Ok, I'll try. Thanks sonic." The boy said as he hugged his brother and ran off back the hallway.

"Alright time to head over to Rarity's." Sonic said as he grabbed the papers and boosted off.

* * *

 **There we go another one done, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this month of giving and I hope you all have a wonderful week. As always leave your thoughts in the reviews below and don't forget to hit that follow and fav button to stay updated for future chapters, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Bye~**


	22. The Weekend pt 2

"Nope, nope, nope…" Sonic said as he checked the doors through the dorm hall looking for Rarity's room.

"Ah, here we go." Sonic said coming to a stop in front of the door he had found, He knocked on the door.

"..." No answer, he knocked again.

"..." No Answer. Sonic placed his hand on his chin.

"I thought she was going to be here, did I come at a bad time." Sonic said, "maybe I should open and check on her, Wonder if she fell asleep or something." Sonic opened the door to see that it was left unlock, he then stepped inside.

"Hey Rares, you awake. The door was unlocked so I-" Sonic then felt something under his foot, lifting it up he saw it was a bra that looked like it was Rarity's. Sonic dropped it and stepped over all the garments in the floor. He looked around the room and seen it was decorated very neatly. Another portion of the room was also covered in sports clothes and assorted equipment from various sports.

"Well this room is "different" if that's how you put it." Sonic said. As he kept looking. As he was looking around he didn't notice the figure behind him creeping up. He then felt a tap on his shoulder he turned but nothing was there.

"Huh?" He felt the tap again he turned again, nothing was behind him.

"What the?!" Sonic was getting a little annoyed by this. He felt the tap this time and instead of turning around he whipped around really fast grabbing the arm of something.

"Aha! Gotcha-" Sonic paused to see Rarity with a stifled laughing expression.

"Rares!" Sonic said. She grinned.

"Guess you caught me." She said

"Jeez I was starting to get annoyed by the tapping and-" Sonic failed to Realize that Rarity had a towel wrapped around her and her hair was damp with water giving it a glistening effect. Sonic was stunned in place by her, he couldn't think straight as his mind was elsewhere as a bit of blush came on his face. Rarity noticed him staring and was blushing as well, because she realized she was in nothing but a towel in front a boy no less.

"S-Sonic." Rarity got out, Sonic came back to reality after hearing his name. He realized his situation with her before pulling away and turning around with his face burned red.

"S-S-Sorry, I didn't mean t-to look!" Sonic stuttered out.

"I-it's ok, I know you didn't mean to." Rarity said feeling awkward about this situation

I-I'll be outside while you change." Sonic said as he quickly rushed out the door. While outside Sonics heart was racing.

"Fight the urge Sonic, Fight the urge!" Sonic said as he kept trying to keep his mind off of Rarity. Sonic then began to think about other things to keep his mind from wandering down to his pants.

"Ok, Sonic you can come in now." Sonic heard Rarity call his name. He opened the door to be greeted with Rarity in a nightgown even though it was only evening. Her hair wasn't curled so it was long hanging down her back and her bangs covering her forehead. Sonic still hung his head down.

"I'm really sorry Rares, I didn't know you were taking a shower." Sonic Apologized. Rarity shook her head.

"No Sonic, it's my fault I took a shower mainly because I thought you would be here later rather than sooner, as you can see I'm not my usual self." She said as she gestured to herself. Sonic begged to differ.

"What do you mean your usual self, Rares no matter what you wear you'll always be you. You will always be beautiful no matter what you have on." Sonic said. He wasn't trying to butter her up either, He meant it. Rarity was a charming girl who could strike your heart with a single stare. Sonic didn't know what feeling he had at the moment he said but he knew it was genuine in his words.

"Sonic, don't say things like that. You'll embarrass me." Rarity said as she blushed at Sonic's words.

"Oh, uh hehehe, anyways let's get started." Sonic said. Rarity was confused at first until she realized what he meant.

"Right, the song." She said as he came in and sat down on the floor with Rarity sitting next to him.

"Ok, so what type of song should we do?" Sonic asked her.

"A type?" She said.

"Yeah, you know like slow, country, rock n roll, love song…" Sonic said. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, well as for me I would do a love song, the thought of someone pouring their emotions in a lyrical song makes me giddy at the idea." She said.

"Ok. Love song it is." Sonic said as he wrote down on a piece of paper.

"What, but don't you have a preferred type of song you want to sing." Rarity said.

"Not really, I merely enjoy the fact that I get to sing about whatever. It doesn't matter to me what type of song it is, it matters if I'm having fun while doing it." Sonic explained. "Wouldn't you think it be fun singing about no matter what."

"Hmm, I never thought about singing that way. You sure have a way of looking at things Sonic." Rarity said.

"Nah, i just speak my mind." Sonic said.

"Well, nonetheless I think your very sweet when it comes to others feelings." She said pulling her legs in with her arms.

"Eh, well I uh…thanks." Sonic said as he felt his heartbeat step up a little bit.

"So what should the love song be about, other than the love part." Sonic said as he drew the musical staff and lined them. He then took out a sheet of paper and made a diagram with ideas and tone.

"Hm, I feel like a confession or the man describe his love for her." She said, Sonic wrote down on the piece of paper.

"Hm, it's good start, but let's keep brainstorming. Let's get as many as we can." Sonic said, Rarity nodded. The two sat there brainstorming away writing on the paper different ideas one after another. After a few hours they grew tired trying to think of a song.

"Uh, still nothing." Sonic said as he and Rarity were sprawled out on the floor exhausted.

"Two hours and still nothing." Rarity said.

"Let's take a break for now." Sonic said as he sat up.

"I agree, I am rather exhausted." Rarity said standing up and going to the little kitchen in the room and into the fridge. Sonic stood up and took off his jacket placing it on a coat hanger leaving his white sweatshirt over him. It had got a bit warm in the room. He then walked over to Rarity.

"Sonic dear, can you get the kettle out of the lower cabinet." Sonic did as she asked and pulled out a black kettle filling it with water.

"Put these in there and turn on the eye." She said as she handed him some leaves and tea bags. Sonic place the bags of tea into the kettle along with the leaves and turns the stove eye to medium.

"Alright, the tea should be ready in a few minutes, in the meantime." Sonic said before he plopped onto a bed letting comfort take him.

"For someone who runs a lot you sure get tired." Rarity laughed as she sat beside him.

"Yeah, well my brain is more out of shape than my body." Sonic said cracking a joke. Rarity only giggled at the boys joke.

"Oh, Sonic. How you're single baffles me." She said.

"What are you saying?" Sonic said not getting what she was saying.

"Come on darling, do I really have to say." She said.

"Huh?" Sonic was confused. The kettle then began to whistle and Rarity went to retrieve it. Sonic couldn't lie, but he was checking out her butt in her nightgown. When she returned he averted his eyes really quick before sitting up as Rarity brought over cups of tea. She handed Sonic one and sat the next to them.

"Thanks Rares." Sonic said as he took a sip.

"Ah, hot! Hot! Hot!" Sonic said holding out his tongue. Rarity giggled at the boy laughing at him.

"It isn't exactly cold." Rarity jokes.

"I can see that." Sonic said as he scratched his head.

"I gotta say Sonic, this may only be an assignment for us, but I need to say. I am enjoying every minute of being with you." Rarity said. Sonic smiled.

"I can say the same Rares, I am enjoying the time of my life spending it like this." Sonic told her. The two shared smiles before taking sips of tea.

"You know Sonic, I sometimes wonder if they're really is a person for everyone." She said.

"Huh? What do you mean rarity?" Sonic asked.

"Like, if there is anyone for me out there. You know someone to take care of me and I take care of him." She said tracing her finger around the teacup.

"Oh,You mean someone special to you, who will always be there for you." Sonic said understanding what she meant now. "I can't say I know the feeling cause I have never really felt love before."

"You never have been in love Sonic?" Rarity said.

"Nope, mainly because I want my feelings toward another to be genuine and true. I disappointed so many girls cause I didn't love them like they did me." Sonic said speaking from his heart.

"Well, it's a wonderful feeling Sonic I hope you feel it soon. I want the dirt on who you like too." She said.

" _If she knew I liked her a little, I wonder what she say. I'm probably not her type anyway."_ Sonic thought.

" _If only he knew how much I liked him."_ Rarity thought.

"I'll be sure to tell you." Sonic jokes. The finished drinking their tea and Sonic looked at the clock and saw he had to go home.

"Well, it's time for me to go Rares, see you tomorrow for the next brainstorm." Sonic said as he left out the door. She waved bye to the blue wonder as he closed the door.

"He has to keep making me fall more and more doesn't he." She said to herself.

As sonic walked the halls he rounded the corner and bumped into someone knocking each other down. Sonic got up and noticed a kid with green hair and a purple scaled jacket.

"Whoa sorry man, you ok." Sonic said reaching down to pull the kid to his feet. He stood him up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy said as he looked up at Sonic.

"Oh, I know you. Your that Sonic guy everyone's been talking about." The boy said.

"Really? Me?" Sonic said.

"Of course, your battle with Rainbow was awesome. In fact it's infamous." He said, "people started talking about it the minute the fight was over."

"Wow, I never knew." Sonic said scratching his head.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Spike." Spike said as he reached his hand out to Sonic, Sonic extended his as well and shook with him.

"Nice to meet you Spike." Sonic greeted.

"Wow, i can't believe that i met you today, talk about the odds." He said.

"Hey it's not a big deal, we're friends now. Just talk to me like you would anybody else." Sonic told him.

"Ok, Sonic. Well, I'll see you later. If you ever need help finding anything let me know. I'm the best at getting the information." He said as he walked away.

"Will do, catch ya later." Sonic said as he walked off down the hall.

"He could be useful, We might be able to find an emerald with his help." Sonic said. Sonic neared the corner leading to his his dorm room when-

 ***Crash!***

"Ah! What is it with everybody crashing into me." Sonic said getting back up.

"Ow ow ow ow, god my head." Rainbow dash was knocked on the ground rubbing her head.

"Well, If it isn't skittles, how's it hanging." Sonic said pulling her up.

"Oh, you know training. The usual stuff." She said.

"The path to training never ends." Sonic said.

"You know it, now promise me!" She said pointing at him. Sonic looked confused.

"Huh? Promise what?" He said.

"Are you dense or something. Promise you will train as hard as I do, I want our next battle to be the best battle in the entire world!" Rainbow said balling a fist. Sonic smirked and did the same.

"Yeah, you can bet on that!" Sonic said, "you better not be slowing down either, you hear me."

"Look who your talking to." She said pointing to herself.

"Well see ya later." Sonic said as he took off down the hall.

"Yeah...see ya later." She said.

* * *

 **Hey...this is awkward, I haven't been on in months. Mainly because some things came up, personal issues mainly, but I have been working on chapters from time to time, I just haven't been inspired to write all that much lately, but hey I'm back and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I know some parts were cheesy, but I worked with what I thought sounded good, so if you enjoyed this chapter despite its cringe moments, make sure to leave a review on what you thought down below and if you like the story so much, hit that follow and fav button to stay updated on future chapters, and as always I will see you guys next time.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
